Fullmetal vampire
by catlove3131
Summary: When Roy give a mission to Ed to look in to the mysterious murders happening in Central. Ed gets hurt and Roy blames himself but can he live with himself know that Ed could die. After Ed wakes up Roy notice that Ed is not acting like himself. Roy has to look after Ed but is he up to the challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there this is my first fanfic I hope you like it. I try my best with spelling if there's any spelling mistakes please tell me and I'll fix them. I love Fullmetal alchemist and vampire so this is why I made this book and I found that there is not that much books out that have to do with full metal alchemist and vampires. (Crying on the inside) anyway I bored you enough with this so go read my book. **

Outside was cold and wet. There was no sign of life. It made the place look like a ghost town. Then there was a loud roar of thunder and a flash of light. Roy Mustang was sitting and looking out of his window. There was a big stack of paper on his desk but he didn't care. He was waiting for Fullmetal. He had sent him out to find more about the mysterious murders happening in Central. Every night Fullmetal would come and report his findings to him but he has not come yet. Roy was getting worried that something might've happened. If something did happen Fullmetal could take care of it so why was he so worried. There was another loud roar of thunder but after that there was a loud bang. Roy got up as fast as he could. It can't have been thunder it was too soft. Then there was a scream that ripped him from his thoughts. He put his glove on, got his gun and bashed out of his office as fast as his feet could carry him.

He ran down the hallway looking for Hawkeye or anyone that could back him up but there was no one here.

Roy ran out of the building and looked around. He ran to the back in the building that's when he saw Ed red coat lying on the ground. Roy ran up to it and picked it up. He studies the coat for a long time when he realized that the coat was a darker shade of red. He realized that it was Ed blood on the coat and that made his stomach turned upside down. He put the coat on the ground again and got up. Ed was somewhere and he was hurt judging by the coat he was badly injured. There was another loud bang. Roy knew that sound it was a sound of a gun. It sounded close to close for his liking.

He got into his car and drove off trying to find the person that fired the gun. Roy had been driving for a less than a minute when he saw Fullmetal on the ground. Roy looked around to see if there was anyone pointing a gun but there was no one.

He got out of his car slowly and walked up to Fullmetal. He saw that there was a lot of blood pouring out of Ed wound. He heard a car behind him. Roy turned his head to see Hawkeye running.

"Sir is he going to be alright".

"I don't know lieutenant, lieutenant can you call the hospital".

"Yes sir".

With that she was off. Roy looks back to Fullmetal. He kneeled down there was not much that he could do right now. That's when he heard footsteps coming to him. He looked up it was Hawkeye.

"Sir the ambulance is on its way". Hawkeye said with a low but concerning voice.

The ambulance came and left. Roy was now waiting in the hospital. He pieced back-and-forth. He told the lieutenant to go home and get some sleep. Roy knew that she didn't want to leave him alone but she said fine and left. He sat in a chair and dozed off. When he came to there was a light that came from the window. He had slept the whole night. He clenched his hands into the fists. How can he sleep when Ed was like this?

"Mustang".

There was a faint voice that came behind him. He turned to see who it was. The person that said his name was a nurse.

"Is Ed going to be ok".

"We don't know right now but his condition is stable".

"That's good can I go see him".

"Mustang".

"Yes what is it"?

There was worry her eyes.

"Ed was about to die if he came any later than he did he would've been dead right now".

Roy took a step back. Ed was that bad. He looked to the ground and back up at the nurse.

"How could he be that bad".

She sighed and moved closer to mustang.

"He lost a lot of blood from the two gunshot wounds. One in his leg and the other in his chest he also has two puncture wounds on his neck. We don't know if their bug bites or if it was made by a needle. Now if you excuse me I have to go".

She turned and walked into the room. Roy sat down and put his elbows to his knees. He had to remember that Fullmetal was just a kid. How is he going to tell Al about his brother? It was his fault that Fullmetal was shot and now he is in the hospital. How could he have let this happen? If he could go back in time and change what had happened he would.

"Mustang".

Roy looked up to see a doctor standing in front of him. The doctor face showed no emotions his eyes were dull and there were bags underneath his eyes like he had not slept in a long time.

"Yes"

"We have to take Edward into surgery".

Roy stood up as fast as he could.

"Why"

Roy said with anger and sorrow in his voice. He didn't care that he was letting his emotions get the better of him. The doctor took a step back.

"Easy there Mustang there's no need to get all worked up like that".

His voice was hollow and there was no concerned at all.

"We have to take him into surgery because of the gunshot wound to his chest that's all".

The doctor turned and walked down the hallway. Roy sat down after that he let out the breath that he was holding**.**

**My first chapters done. If you can tell me what you think about it that would be great. Sometimes I think it's good but then it's not. I hope that this chapter was not to short. I would try to make the chapter longer. Here's the question of the day what is your favourite Fullmetal Alchemist/vampire fanfic that you have read. Thanks for reading and I would get the next chapter up as soon as I can. I just got school and that takes up the whole day. Stupid school why do you have to be so long. See you **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes got this second chapter up. I'm so happy. Tell me what you think about it FYI ****_the words that are like this is a flashback. _****This chapter is mostly a flashback and now you know why Roy is upset with himself. I hope that you will follow this story. I don't know when this book will be updated next so bare with me. I'm hoping that I can update this book every week but that might change. Now go read my book :)**

Roy sat there for more than an hour. Roy walked over to the window. The window is small but not too small. The window is overlooking Central city. Outside is cloudy and it looks like it was about to rain. There were people outside doing their everyday things.

"Sir"

Roy turned around and saw Hawkeye staying there. She was wearing her blue military outfit with her hair up.

"Sir'

She said again.

"Yes lieutenant what is it"

Her face is showing no emotion but Roy knew that she cared about him and Ed.

"How is Edward, is he going to be okay"

"They are going to take him into surgery a-and... he almost died"

"That's terrible sir"

Hawkeye was moving closer to Mustang.

"And how are you doing"

Her voice is concerning with a hint of sadness. The question took Roy back he didn't know how to answer that but he didn't want her sympathy or hospitality. Ed was in the hospital and he could die it would be his entire fault. If only he was there to help Ed. He thought that this was a harmless mission. Roy looked into Hawkeyes eyes.

"I'm fine we have to be more worried about Fullmetal"

"You can't help him if you don't get some sleep and food"

Roy knew he couldn't argue with her and he knew that she was right he can't help Fullmetal if he was sick to.

"I know lieutenant I will get something to eat then I'll come right back. You stay here".

"Yes sir".

Hawkeye sat down and Roy was off trying to find the cafeteria. Roy sat down with his food and he started to eat. The food tasted bitter and for the first time he could recall the memories of when this all started_._

_Outside sunny and warm Roy just got the order to accompany Hughes on this case. The case has to do with people from the military and citizens going missing and then found dead. All of the victims of the same wounds, the wounds were cut to the wrist to make it look like they kill themselves but that's not the strangest part to all of this. All of the victims had no blood in them and there were two holes in their neck. The murders have been going on for two weeks and there were at least more than 20 victims. The higher ups want this murder to be caught. They have ordered everyone in the investigators branch to have at least one state alchemist with them when they're out investigating. So now Roy was standing by a car when Hughes was looking for clues. Roy had better things to do than stand and watch. He had a stack of paper on his desk that needs to get done. When Roy started his paperwork the sun was going down. He had to stay and do his paperwork but that's not all he was waiting for Fullmetal so he can talk to him. Bang. Roy looked up to see the door being kicked open._

_"You know you can break the door by doing that then you have to pay to get it fixed"._

_Ed was now in the middle of the room._

_"Shut up I can do whatever I want I'm pissed that you called me in, we were supposed to be on a train"._

_"Well let me get to the point so we can both leave. I want you to accompany Hughes when he is out investigating"._

_Roy got up and handed Ed a piece of paper._

_"That piece of paper has everything that you need to know about this mission. Once you're done with Hughes come and report what you found to me. Got that"._

_Ed nodded while reading the paper. _

_"Ok you can leave"._

_With that Ed walked out the room but he got the door and slammed it shut. Roy lets out a sigh. _

_Is that kid ever going to learn how to open and close a door properly?_

_ Roy gave Ed this mission so that he was not wasting his time by doing nothing this way you could kill two birds with one stone. Ed has been a company Hughes for five days now and they have found nothing. The murder has not left anything that can point to who is doing it and how they're doing. This case is turning into more than they can handle. Roy was sitting at his desk when the door opened and Hughes step in. Roy was surprised when he saw Hughes._

_"I found a clue". Roy jumped up._

_"What is the clue"? _

_"The clue is a bullet with some blood on it. I think it was from one of the victims that were killed a day ago. If the killer was shot they couldn't have gone far I sent Ed to go look"._

_"That's good news Hughes if you have nothing else you can go find Fullmetal and help him look"._

_Hughes nodded and walked out of the room. Roy looked out of the window, it looked like it was about to rain._

Once Roy was finish remembering what happened he thought back to what the nurse said about Fullmetal having two puncture wounds on his neck then he thought back to what all the victims had in common they all had two puncture wounds on their neck. Roy's eyes widened Fullmetal was attacked by the killer. Roy stood up so quickly that if he had food on his tray the food would have been spilled all over the floor. Roy walked quickly down the hallway to were Hawkeye is sitting. He saw Hawkeye talking to the doctor. Roy feared that something bad had happened to Ed. no he couldn't think like that he knew that Fullmetal would survive this. Roy walked up to Hawkeye and the doctor.

"Oh Mustang there you are" said the doctor." I was just telling the lieutenant that we will be taking Edward into surgery now. I will come out when the surgery is done". The doctor turned and walked down the hallway to Ed's room. Roy looked at the lieutenant her eyes told him everything that he needs to know. He knew that Hawkeye was going nowhere even if he begs her to. Roy sat down without saying a word. All they can do now is sit and wait. Ed's life was now in the doctors hands.

**How was that. Can you tell me if this book is good so far. I would like to know so that I can make it better. Every chapter I put up I would have a question. I thought that it would be cool so here's the question today what is your favourite Fullmetal alchemist Fanfic. Anyway I hope that you like this book so far~ bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my fellow readers. I kept my promise! Yeah :) the promise was to update every week wow time does fly fast especially with school. School is going to destroy my long weekend I will bunch of homework :( but I'll keep my promise to update every week. Thanks a lot for the review it made my day. No joke I was smiling and I was dancing around my room. I will let you go so you can read my book hope you like it.**

It has been three hours since the doctor told him that they were taking Ed into surgery. The room was quite all Roy could hear was the rain hitting the building. Roy and Hawkeye didn't talk unless it was to tell each other where they were going. The silence is comforting and it gave Roy time to think. Roy heard heavy footsteps. He turned to see who was making the sound. Roy saw doctor walking to them. Roy stood up. When Roy move Hawkeye looked up.

"How is Ed"?

"The surgery went well ".

Roy was pleased to hear that but something made his tummy turn. There was something the doctor was not telling them. Roy wanted to know what it was. The doctor's face turned from showing no emotion to a little frown. Roy looks into the doctor eyes. His eyes were filled with concern and guilt. The doctor continued.

"But Ed not so much after the surgery we were getting ready to move him into his room when his heart started to race and his breathing was shallow. We couldn't get him stable so we hooked him up to life-support after that he stopped breathing. From what happened I could say that Ed was in a coma and we don't know when he would be coming out. We also don't know how this could happen from what I could tell there was no damage to the brain. Ed is in his room you can go visit him just follow me I'll take you to him".

The doctor walked down the hallway. Roy and Hawkeye both followed him without saying anything. They stopped in front of the door.

"This is Ed's room I will leave you two alone with him".

Roy nodded and the doctor left them alone. Roy opened up the door the first thing he saw was Ed lying on the bed unconscious with a breathing mask on. Roy walked in, grabs the chair and pulled it close to the bed. Hawkeye was standing against the wall. She just has to see Ed to know that he was alright even if he was in a coma.

"Sir I must leave to tell the others about Ed's condition. I will be back soon".

Hawkeye left Roy alone with Ed. It was strange to see Ed like this. He looks peaceful and almost like a child. Roy can see aside of Fullmetal that he hardly got to see even if it was in his sleep. He wishes that Fullmetal could act like a kid sometimes. Roy dismissed the thought quickly but even after that he couldn't help but ask himself why he thought that it would be good for Fullmetal to act like a kid. He was not his father so why. He pushed the thought away. There were more important things to think about then that. Roy was lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that it was getting late. Hawkeye would be back to tell him to go home and get some sleep. He didn't want to leave Ed. The door open and saw Hawkeye come in. She was carrying a plate of food.

"I brought you some food sir".

"Thank you Hawkeye".

Hawkeye handed Mustang the train a tray of food. Roy started to eat. Hawkeye just stood there watching the colonel eat.

"Roy".

Mustang looked up he was surprised that she called him by his first name.

"As a friend I beg you to go get some sleep I will stay here and keep watch. I know that you blame yourself for this but please let me help you. You can't shelter this burden alone".

Roy looked at Hawkeye. He saw her concern for him but not just that he saw a single tear fall.

"I did it again I hurt you I hurt someone that I cared about. If that's what you want then I will go and get some sleep but I'll be back".

Roy got up and left the room. Three days has passed and Ed was still not out of his coma. The doctor had little hope that Ed will come out of his coma. The doctors are still trying to find out the cause of it. Roy was slowly getting back to his work but also slowly trying to accept what has happened. There were no new leads with the murder case. The bullet didn't help Hushes. He found who made the bullet but the person that made the bullet couldn't tell them who purchased the bullet. There was more to the case but they couldn't find anything to support the idea. Roy started to wonder if the killer gave Ed something so that he couldn't give them any information. Roy was in the cafeteria with Hawkeye. Once they were both done eating they went back to Ed's room. They got close to Ed's room when they both heard shouting and yelling. Roy couldn't make out any of the words that they were saying. Roy and Hawkeye ran to Ed's room they stopped when they saw the nurses standing by the door. Roy ran up to one of the nurses and Hawkeye stayed where she was standing.

"What's going on"?

The nurse looked at Roy.

"Ed came out of his coma but you can't see him right now".

"Why not".

"Because we need to know if he's alright he is with the doctor so just have a seat in the waiting room and we will tell you when you can see him".

Roy knew he couldn't argue with her. He walked down to where Hawkeye was standing.

"Sir is Ed alright".

"I don't know but he is out of his coma which is a good sign but the nurse won't let us see him".

"We just have to give them some space".

In the waiting room there was nothing but the chair. There were people here but not a lot. Roy sat down he covered his face with his hands. He was happy that Ed was out of the coma, but he has to tell Al about his brother. Two days ago Al came by looking for Ed, we say that he was in the hospital. Al blamed himself for not being there with his brother. Havoc told Al that it was not his fault and once Ed is better they could go and see him. He couldn't believe that they lied to him.

"Mustang I have to talk to you alone".

Roy knew that voice all too well. It was the doctor. Roy got up and stared at the doctor. There was only one word that escaped out of Roy's mouth "ok" Roy follow the doctor to a room. The room was your typical office. It was a small room with a small desk in the center the room.

"Have a seat Roy".

Roy did just that.

"Why did you want to talk to me".

Roy knew the answer to his question. The doctor let out a long sigh.

"It's Ed".

The doctor sat down in his chair. Roy was about to say something but the doctor beat him to it.

"Ed condition is different. The first thing is that he went into a coma and we don't know why".

Roy knew that already so he didn't know why the doctor was telling him again.

"The second thing is that he has photosensitivity".

Roy looked at him strangely he has never heard that before.

"Photosensitivity is a rare disease that you get when you're born. The disease is that you can't go out in the sunlight. If you do then you'll start to get blisters and you want to inches them".

Roy stared wide-eyed at him was he saying that Ed could never go out in the sun.

"In most cases the disease goes away but in rare cases it stays with them forever".

"But Ed is fine in the sun".

"I know Mustang the disease can come at any time. The person maybe 5, 15 or 30 it varies with different people".

Roy was lost for words he didn't know how to act. There were a lot of questions going through Roy's mind.

"Roy I know that this is a lot to take in. I have already told Edward this but in his condition I will have to tell him again. Roy I know this might seem strange to ask by I have to. I know that Edward has lost his mother and we don't know where his father is. With Edward coming out of his coma he would be very confused on a lot of things and sometimes he might not know where he is. With being so close to his brother I think it might hurt his brother so right now I please ask you to keep Edward's condition a secret from his brother until Edward become well. With that being said Edward needs a parent guardian to make sure that he comes to his appointments but also to have someone that can support and comfort him when needed".

Roy was still adjusting to the thought that at Ed can't go out in the sun but what the doctor was saying made a lot of sense but who will be up for the task.

"Who do you think" before Roy can finish the question the doctor cut in.

"I was thinking that I would be you".

"Me"?

"Yes you I could tell that you care for Edward a lot and to see him hurt it hurts you. All this time that Edward has been in the hospital you were there with him. You don't want to leave his side. Edward right now needs someone like that in his life. He needs someone that he could trust someone that is there for him. It's going to be hard for him he's going to have to adjust to a lot of new things. Especially with his disease when people are awake he'll be sleeping but when people are sleeping he'll be awake. Edward will feel alone and that's when he needs you the most. What do you think do you want to become his guardian"?

**Oh a cliff-hanger. Here's my question of day do you think Roy will become Ed Guardian and why.  
>Coma- it is when someone goes into a deep sleep and no one can wake them. It is caused by blood loss or a hit to head.( In my story made it so that the coma cannot be caused by blood loss but a hit to the head basically what I'm trying to say is that the only way to go in to a coma was to get hit in the head that's why the doctors could not find out why Ed went into a coma.)<br>Photosensitivity- is a rare disease and the person that has it cannot go out in the sun. If you go out in the sun then you'll get red bumps. The disease will go away in time (in the story the disease will stay forever)  
>I hope that you like the story so far and thanks for reading.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Thank you for the follows and favourites. When I see the follows and the favorites I'm like wow my book is that good. I get all happy inside knowing that there are people out there that are reading my book. Even having a lot of homework and it was Thanksgiving I had a lot of time to write this book. I left it off in a cliff-hanger so I will let you go. Now go read my book. Thanks :)**

After the doctor said that the room went silent. Roy didn't know what to say. Taking care of Ed was just not what Roy wanted but Roy always thought of Ed as his own kid. His thoughts took him back was that what he thought of Ed as his own son. Roy felt bad for Ed for all the crap in his life, losing his father, mother then losing his brother. Ed never got to be a child. Now he can't even go out and play in the sun. He couldn't even go and play in the snow. Ed's life was already covered in darkness he was trying to get to the light to make everything right but now he was pushed back into the hole that he was so desperately trying to get out of. Roy looked at the doctor he knew what to say.

"Yes I will be Ed's guardian".

"That's good to hear you can going see Edward".

Roy left without saying a word everything that he needs to know was already said. Roy closes the door and looked up to see that no one was in the hallway. Roy was walking to Ed's room all that Roy could hear were his heavy footsteps and his heart pounding in his ears. Roy was nervous he didn't know what to expect from Ed. The doctor already said that he would be different. Would Ed be yelling at Roy to get out or say nice things to him? Before Roy could finish the thought he was standing at the door that led to Ed's room. Roy took a breath and opens the door. Roy was preparing for yelling and screaming so Roy looked at the ground he can't look at Ed knowing that he was not there when Edward needed him the most. Roy stood there for a minute there was no screaming or yelling there was not even any words coming out of Ed's mouth. Roy looked up to see Ed lying asleep. Roy walked up slowly to Ed's bed. He didn't want to wake the sleeping alchemist. Roy just looked at Ed that's when the young alchemist's eyes open. Ed turned and looked at Roy

"Who are you" Ed said with a quiet voice no louder than a whisper.

"I am Roy Mustang do you remember me".

There was a long pause before Ed broke the silence.

"Yes a little but not much".

Now Roy knew why he couldn't tell Al about Ed. Ed is a little confused about who he is and who his friends are? If Al came and Ed remembered all the bad things he did his brother not the good how would Ed react to Al. Roy pulled up a chair to the bed.

"How are you feeling".

"I'm ok but still a little confused on something".

Ed said with no hesitation, his voice was easier to make out. Ed was now talking louder than a whisper but not much. Roy was trying to be nice to him but it was hard not to make snarky comments about Ed height or how he looks so peaceful.

"What are you confused about".

"Um well I don't remember some things from the past and how I got here on second thought I don't know where I am".

Roy lets out a sigh this is going to be harder than he thought.

"First what do you remember from your past".

"I remember that I live in Resembool and that I have a brother I remember my father leaving and my mother" Ed stop before finishing the sentence.

Roy was looking at Ed there was sadness in his eyes.

"It's okay Edward you don't need to tell me about that I already know. Let's leave that question for now. I will tell you where you are and how you got here".

Roy finished. He looked at Fullmetal, he was asleep. Roy heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" he said with that the door open and Roy and saw Hawkeye standing there.

"It's time for you to go home and get some sleep sir".

Roy looked at her there were dark circles forming underneath her eyes. Roy could tell that she has not gotten sleep for some time. He turned to face her.

"Why don't you go home and get some sleep you look tired. I will stay here with Fullmetal".

Roy hated to see his lieutenant go out of her way for him. It was nice to see that she cared for him and that she'll risk her well-being for him. He couldn't live with himself if she got sick or even killed because of him. If that meant being shot because he cared then so be it. He would be shot hundred times before he let anything happen to his lieutenant.

"All right you win I'll go home and get some sleep but this won't happen again".

Hawkeye turned and close the door behind her. Roy was happy that the lieutenant listens to him and he was happy that he didn't get shot for caring about her. Roy turns and sat back down in the chair letting sleep consume him.

The next morning he was woken by a knock at the door.

"Yes who is it".

"It is me lieutenant Hawkeye can I come in".

"Yes"

Roy quickly blinked the sleep out of his eyes.

"How is Ed"?

Hawkeye said while coming in.

"He's still asleep but I think that he is get better".

"On another note what are we going to say to Al? He's worried sick about his brother I haven't given him a straight answer to his question".

"Leave Al to me if Al asks you about his brother you can't give him the truth that is the doctor's orders. Tell the others to".

Hawkeye nodded and left. Roy turns his attention to sleeping Ed. About 30 minutes later Ed woke up. Ed turns to see Roy looking at him.

"So you're awake Fullmetal".

Ed nodded.

"How are you feeling".

There was no answer Roy wonder if Ed went back to sleep.

Then Ed let out a sigh "and why do you care".

Roy was a little hurt by Ed's words but this was how Ed was hotheaded, has a big mouth, and hated to be called short.

"Find whatever don't answer me it's not like I care".

Ed turns around so he didn't have to look at Roy. Roy Knew that Ed wanted to be left alone so Roy did just that. Roy walked out of the room and walked into the cafeteria to get some breakfast.

It has been four days since Ed woke up from his coma. Everyday brought its own challenges on one hand Ed had a different mood every day. One day he could be sad then the next he would be happy. Ed doesn't remember those four days but we do. Then on the other hand we have Alphonse he is beating down are neck trying to get information about his brother. We told him that he was taking a free vacation in the south. Al didn't buy it. Roy was waiting in the waiting room. Roy was waiting to know when Ed can leave and when he can tell Al. Roy saw the doctor.

"Roy you can take Edward home in two days. I will let you decide when to tell Al. I told Edward that he has Photosensitivity but I have not told him that he will be going home with you. I thought that would be best if you told him".

After the doctor said that he walked away. Roy walked down the long hallways to Ed's room how is he going to tell Al. That question has been on Roy's mined for four days and he still does not have an answer. Roy opened up the door to see Ed sitting and looking out the window. There were heavy draped curtains over the window. The room had no sunlight in it the only light was from the ceiling lights. Roy walked up to Ed. Ed never looked at Roy. Roy didn't know if he knew that he was there.

"Fullmetal are you okay".

There was a tiny smirk on Ed's face but it was quickly replaced by frown.

"What do you think? I can't go out in the sun hell I can't even see the sun anymore. It sucks the doctor said it will go away but how long, how long will I have to wait. Al will have to wait to get his body back all because of me and the stupid disease".

Ed was now yelling but he was always looking at the window.

"Speaking of Al where is he".

Ed calm down a little bit but he was still yelling.

"Al doesn't know that you're in the hospital".

That got Ed to look at Roy there was surprise written all over Ed's face.

"What, why, how could you not tell him, Al must be worried sick about where I am and you never told him".

"I was told by the doctor not to tell him because it might hurt him to see you like this".

"I don't care about what a stupid doctor said he's my little brother he should know where I am".

"I will let you talk to him after I talk to you, you need to know something".

"What"

"I am going to take care of you the doctor didn't think that your brother was going to be enough support. So he asked me to take care of you".

"Huh? Wait what the hell. I don't need some babysitter I'm perfectly fine and if it wasn't for this disease I been out of this damn place".

"You don't get it do you. You have been in a coma for three days then you don't remember the past four days on top of that you can't go out in the sun. You're far from fine. You need someone to take care of you. You're just a kid you need a parent to look out for you. There's nothing wrong with asking for help".

Roy did it again yelling instead of listening but Ed needed to know that he care for him. Roy wanted Ed to know that he can lean on Roy and asked for help. Ed was taken aback by Roy's sudden outburst. He didn't like to act like a kid in front of people.

"Is that all or is there more".

Ed got up from the bed and walked to the door.

"I'm going to call Al and tell him what happened".

Roy was left alone in the room. The words were still echoing in his ears.

**So what do you think? Please tell me what you think I like to know so that I can make it better. I forgot to tell you that Al is in his metal body and Ed does not have amnesia but with him going into a coma he has forgotten stuff about his life. It won't affect the story that much. And right now he mostly remembers everything. Thanks for reading and I will update every Friday. Have a nice weekend ~ bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey it's me back with another chapter. This week I didn't have a lot of time to write this chapter but I got it done. Yay! This is going to be a short author's note sorry. I have to going to do a bunch of homework. I swear so my teachers are evil. They just don't want me to have fun :( ~ bye**

Ed storm out of the room

_Who does that bastard think he is. Saying that I have to live with him and that he was going take care of me. I'm not some kid that needs a father I have Al and why did that colonel bastard not tell Al._

Ed was walking fast trying to find a phone.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL"!

Ed completely forgot that he couldn't go out in the sun. There was a huge patch of sun that was blocking his path. When Ed walked into the sun it hurts so much that he fell backwards. Ed was sitting on the floor.

_So this is what it feels_... "Fullmetal are you trying to get yourself hurt".

Ed looked around to see Roy walking to him. Roy cracks down

"You need to be more careful. Let's go back to the room and I can send someone to get your brother".

Ed knew that there was no other option.

"Fine let's go".

Roy got up and helps Ed off the floor. The walk to the room was quiet. Roy went to go call Hawkeye to tell her to bring Al to the hospital. Ed was sitting on the bed.

_This is so boring. There's nothing to do._

Ed looks at the black curtains that replaced the window. When Ed was in the hospital he always looked out the window. It was boring but it was the only thing to do. He would look around to see the smiling faces of people playing and shopping but even that was out of reach. Ed saw the door open it was Roy.

"Hawkeye is just picking up Al they should be here in 15 minutes".

Roy sat down. Ed and Roy never talk they just stared at each other. The door opens to show a 7 foot tall armour and Hawkeye.

"Brother" the 7 foot tall armour said while running to the bed.

"Hey Al".

Hawkeye walked up to Roy and whispered something in his ear. After that they walked out of the room leaving Al and Ed alone.

"Brother I was so worried about you. The lieutenant said that you were in the hospital but she never told me what happened".

There was sadness and fear in Al voice even though he was in armour Ed could tell that he was sad. Ed didn't like to make his brother worried about him.

"I will tell you everything".

Ed told Al everything that had happened.

"So you're going to stay with Roy".

"Yeah but I don't want to I mean it's nice that he care but we have to keep moving forward there's no time to stop. If we stop then it will take more time to get your body back".

"I think that you should stay with him".

"Al I don't want to".

"Just think about it take your time to get better if you don't do that then you might get worse and plus you can't go out in the sun that will make it hard to find clues. You said that the disease will go away in time. It would be better if we wait".

"Find Al I will stay with him".

Ed and Al talk little longer before Roy came in and said it was time to leave. Al left before Roy.

"Do you need anything Fullmetal before I go"?

"No I don't". Ed said with a little bit of hostility in his voice.

Ed was still sitting up in the bed but now he was looking at the wall. Edward heard the door open and close. He let out a sigh. Ed got up from the bed and walked over to the window. Ed put his hands on the curtains. It was so soft yet so heavy at the same time. Ed opened up the curtains to show the night sky. There were stars and a Moon. The night seems darker and colder than he had remembered. He wished that he could still feel the warmth of the sun. There was nobody outside. It made the night seem depressing but yet he couldn't shake this unknown feeling. It felt as if he was craving something, something that he does not wish to find out what. It was less than an hour before Ed closes the curtains and went to bed. The next day was the same Roy came in to check on Ed and Al came in and said hello. The doctor didn't want Roy and Al to be visiting Ed. The doctor wants Ed to start sleeping in the day and get up at night. The doctor said that Ed would be much happier.

It was the night that Ed could get out of this place. He was not happy that he was going to live with Roy but anything was better than this place. Roy came to pick up Ed. The cold night air nipped it at Ed's face but he didn't care. It felt good to be out of the stuffy room. Once he got to Roy's house it was 12:00 A.M. The house was not as big as Ed thought but it was still big. From what Ed could tell the lawn was well-kept and there was a little flower bed in the middle of the yard. Ed walked in there was a hallway with the door on each side and at the end of the hallway there was a big room. The room had a small kitchen. The kitchen was on the left and it was close to the hallway. On the left far side there was a table with a couple of chairs. On the right there was a big living room with couches and a lot of bookshelves. On the right closest to the hallway there was stairs. Roy started to walk up the stairs.

"Are you coming Fullmetal".

"Yes".

Ed quickly made his way up the stairs. Roy was waiting by a door.

"This is going to be your room".

Ed walks into the room. It looks like a regular room there was a bed and nightstand. There was a dresser and a bookshelf with books from what Ed could tell they were alchemy books. Mustang sure has a lot of books. Ed unpacked all his belongings. Ed walked downstairs to see the colonel passed out on the couch. There was still a couple more hours before the sun came up. Ed decided to go out for a walk. Outside was cool but it was nice and peaceful. There were no cars or people it made him feel like he was the only one alive. That's when it hit him the same feeling he had at the hospital. He felt like he was craving something but this time it was not feeling. Ed felt like his head was about to explode. Ed was leaning against the wall that was an entrance way to an alleyway. The pain was like a headache but much worse. Ed's breath became short. Then all of a sudden the pain stops.

_What the hell was that? I never felt like that before. _

Ed starts to walk back to Roy's house. On top of the roof there was a figure standing there.

"You escaped your fake this time but can you do it again. I heard great things from you Fullmetal but faced with a challenge like this what will you do".

The figure jumped from roof to roof. Ed came in and walked upstairs to his bedroom. He lies down and fell asleep.

Roy Mustangs POV

Roy woke to the sun in his face. He got up and unwrinkled his uniform. He got some breakfast and left for work. Roy walked into his office to see everyone running around.

"What happened"?

"There were four new murders that happened last night two of them were citizens and the other two were person military personnel". Hawkeye said.

"Everyone is on edge". Havoc said.

"We think that there's only one person doing these murders".

Hughes said while walking over to Roy.

"Where did you get that idea"?

"All of the victims were killed in the same way".

"Yeah so".

"So if there was more than one murder then some of the victims would be killed in a different way. When someone is killing someone it is like they're putting their signature on their work. I know that sounds creepy but think of it this way it's like when you're putting your signature on a piece of paper the killer does the same".

"How so".

"Well like how they hold the weapon or how they kill".

Roy sighed.

"On another important note do you know who the murderer is"?

"No we don't the killer is leaving no trace and it's started to piss me off".

"Is there anything you think you miss".

"No I checked and double checked there's nothing, it's like the killer is invisible or something".

"Hughes stop thinking nonsense the killer is just smart".

"I know it's just I never seen a case like this".

"What do you mean"?

"I mean I'm never seen a case where the killer is smarter than us".

"The murderer is going to slip up sometime we just have to find out when".

The day was busy but Roy got some information on the killer, like how Hughes thinks that there's only one killer and how no one has seen the killer that means of the murderer is killing the victim somewhere else. The one thing that sends chills down Roy's spine is that they don't know who the murderer is. Roy opens the door to see Ed on the floor reading one of his books.

"Hey there Fullmetal what are your reading".

Ed didn't move. Roy walks up to Ed and puts his hand on his shoulder. Ed jumped.

"What the hell".

Ed turned and looked at Roy.

"What do you want"?

"Do you want to get something to eat"?

Edward POV

Ed wasn't really hungry but it would be a great idea to eat before Roy went to sleep. Ed didn't want to have to wake up Roy just to ask where everything is.

"Sure".

It was 11 o'clock when they got home. Ed and Roy went to small restaurant. Roy was walking up the stairs when he turned and looked at Ed.

"Fullmetal I don't want you to go outside".

"Why".

"Because we haven't located the murder".

"Find whatever.

"I mean it Fullmetal".

"Yeah yeah".

Ed went back to the book he was reading. He sat down on the couch and started to read. Roy walks up stairs to his bedroom. When Roy was gone Ed put down his book. He lay down the couch.

_Why does that bastard care._

Ed got up he needed some fresh air.

_I don't care what that bastard said I'm just going outside to get some fresh air it's not like I'm going to get kidnapped or anything._

Ed opens up the door. It was slightly warmer out but not by much. Ed just stepped out of the house when he got a headache. What the hell why is this happening again. Ed leans on the door for support. Just as he did his chest felt like it was on fire. Ed fell to his knees. As he hit the ground all the pain was gone but it was replaced with the sickness feeling. Ed rushes into the bathroom and threw up. Just outside the house there was a shadow figure walking away.

"This is the second time you escaped your fate that's impressive especially for a newbie".

Back in the bathroom Ed was sitting on the floor while leaning on the bathtub. Ed doesn't know what to think.

_Was this part of the disease, should I tell Mustang and Al about this, what should I do?_

**Wow poor Ed. I hope that you like this chapter I'm trying to make this story a little bit happier but not much. I mean I will make a few jokes here or there but not a lot. I just don't always want to write such sad stories but I like how this book is coming. I like how I added this mysterious character and how Ed is having these attacks. I just hope that I didn't become a little creepy when I was writing about how the murderer is put their signature on their work. I just like watching a lot of crime shows so I think that's where I got the idea from. Please tell me if it's too creepy I'll change it. That is all until next Friday ~bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there the next chapter is up. For a while I didn't think that I was going to make it in time but I did. The reason is that I was sick and today's Halloween is also my birthday. Yay! This is going to be a short chapter I am so sorry but at least it up.**

Ed stayed in the bathroom.

_I'm not going to tell the colonel or Al about this they don't need to worry about me_.

Ed stands up and walks out of the bathroom. Ed looked at the clock it was 2 AM

_I was in the bathroom for that long. _

He walks over to the book that he was reading and he walks up to his room.

Roy POV

Roy walks into Ed's room. He opens up the door quietly. Roy saw Ed lying on the bed with a book in his face. Roy walks in and took the book off of Ed's face. He put the covers over Ed. At the office it was the same, three people have died all citizens. All the wounds are the same and there's no new leads or leads for that matter. Roy was walking home but he felt as if someone was watching him. He would turn around but no one was there. Roy thought that it was his mind playing tricks on him because he hasn't had a lot of sleep. This case is making him work harder but if Fullmetal wasn't staying with him he would have to work late nights. Everyone wants this killer off the streets no matter what. Roy sigh he thought about the murders he took note of everything, that's when it hit him he hasn't asked Fullmetal or Al about it. Roy slap himself how could he be that stupid. Roy walks in to see Ed looking for a book.

"Do you do anything else but read".

Ed looked at Mustang.

"No there's nothing else to do than read".

"Ed I like to ask you something".

Roy said while walking to the couch. He sat down. Ed look at Roy then sat down beside him.

"Do you remember anything from when you got shot"?

"Yes I do".

"Can you please tell me, this information can help us in the investigation"?

"Sure I was walking around Central but I remember going to what looks like a lad. The lad looked abandoned so I thought that it would be a good idea to look around to see if there were any clues. Then I heard a gunshot and there was someone talking. They sounded like a woman's voice. She said not to turn around and if I did that I would get shot. I can't remember the rest".

Ed looks down so that Roy couldn't see his face.

"Fullmetal thank you. Now we know that it could be a woman that is killing people. Now let's go eat".

Roy saw Ed tense up.

"Is everything okay Fullmetal".

Ed was still tense but not as much.

"Yeah I'm fine".

Why was Fullmetal so tense? Ed and Roy left. Once they ate they came home.

Edward POV

Ed was lying on the couch. The couch was soft it was a nice place to take a nap or read a book. Ed sat up fast and he ran to the bathroom. Ed throws up again. He got up to wash his hands when he felt dizzy. Ed grips the side of the sink. Ed head hurts his chest hurts and his mouth hurts. The feeling that he was craving something grew stronger. Ed lost his grip on the sink and fell to the floor. His world became darker and darker until there was nothing left. When he came to he felt something hot and sticky on him. Ed opens up his eyes to see that he was in an alleyway. He was on the right side of the alleyway he looked to the left and saw body. It was a body of a man about his late 20s. Ed gasps at the site of it that's when he felt something wet and sticky on his hand. He looked at his hand it was covered in blood same as his face.

_Did I kill this man? No that's insane I would never kill, I would never hurt someone. But then if I didn't kill this man then who did._

_No you did I watch you kill him._

_Who was that? _

Ed looks around and saw no one.

_Ha ha ha I'm inside your head._

Ed's eyes widened.

_How can you be in my head are you my conscious. _

The voice laughs more.

_No I'm someone but I can talk inside your head is something that only our kind can do._

_Our kind what do you mean. _

_Oh sorry I told you all that I can but just to let you know you did kill that man and you show no mercy._

No I didn't kill him.

Ed said no louder than a whisper but to him he was screaming it. Ed brought his knees to this chest and hugs them. He stayed there for a while then he got up. Ed didn't know what to do but he couldn't stay here. He was sick with himself. Ed doesn't remember anything. He doesn't remember coming here or killing him. Ed ran he didn't care where just anywhere but here. Once Ed have left the shadowy figure came.

"I should be more careful next time but it sucks that he can't remember his first kill".

The figure laughed and evil laugh.

The figure grinned "Fullmetal running away won't help you. You will have to kill again but what will happen to your loved ones once they find out that you're a murdered".

Ed decided that he would go to Roy's house. Ed didn't like calling it his home because his real family was not there. Ed ran into the house slamming the door he did not care if he was making a lot of noise. Ed ran upstairs into the bedroom. Once he knew that he didn't wake up Roy the tears came. He told himself that the voice was lying that it was all in his head but there was a part of him that knew that he killed that man. There was no proof that he killed that man but what if someone found the body what will you do then. Ed fell asleep on the floor curled up in a tiny ball and tears still cleaning to his eyes.

**Hope you like it and again sorry for the short chapter. Please tell me if you like it I like to hear from my readers. It also gives me feedback on how my book is doing. Happy Halloween and be safe bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author notes at the end**

**Roy's POV**

Monday's issue of central paper.

**Headline "**body found in alleyway**"**.

_Monday early in the morning someone stumbled upon a body of a man. The man's name was Cody Jackson he was 27. He was found in an alleyway. The military quickly took care of the body telling everyone to go home and that there was nothing to see here. They warned everyone to stay indoors at night. We got information from someone. They asked not to give their name. They said that the military was covering up murders and that the body was part of a murder. They say that people have been dying left and right and even the military doesn't know who is killing these people. So here are the big questions who is the killer and why are they killing people._

Hughes came barging into Roy's office. Roy looked up from his work.

"We have a problem Roy".

"What is it Hughes I hope that this is serious I don't have time to fool around".

Hughes walks up to Roy's desk and tosses the paper to him. Roy picks up the paper and reads it after a few minutes of silence.

"There was a new murder".

"Yeah but this one's different".

"How"?

"There is no cut marks to the rest and the style of the killing is different. The one thing that is the same is that there are two holes on the neck. The killer is shorter than the victim and the holes on the right side of the neck. The one thing that links all the victims to the same killer is that the holes were on the left side. This suggests that there is another killer".

"I talked to Fullmetal he said that the person that shot him sounded like a female. So the killer could be a female. He also said that he was at an abandoned lab".

Hughes went over to a drawer and grabs out of map of Central. Hughes puts map on Roy's desk.

"We know that there are five laboratories in central". There is the first laboratory Hughes points to it on the map. "Then there is a second laboratory" Hushes points to it on the map." There's also the third laboratory and the fourth laboratory". Hughes points to both of them. "The fifth laboratory is apparently abandoned so that must be where at Ed was".

"But that doesn't make any sense I found him in front of the building nowhere near the fifth laboratory".

Hushes sigh" Then there must be more to this. I will get some men together to go look at the fifth lab tomorrow. If there are any clues then you and I will go. Try and get some more information from Ed or even Al. This is the first clue we have to find out what is happening I don't want any information to slip to the cracks".

Roy could tell that Hughes was on edge. It was true this was one of the first real clues they had to find out what was happening. To make matters worse there is a new killer on the street. The killer is killing the same way that the first killer is killing. Could they catch the second killer if they don't even know who the first killer is? Roy was snap out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps. Roy looked up to see Hughes walking out of his office. After work Roy went over to the hotel that Al was staying in. Al couldn't see Ed because Ed was getting settled in at Roy's house. Roy felt bad for Al he was worried sick about his brother and now he couldn't even see Ed. With Al having no body it would make it easier for him to see Ed. Roy knocked at the door of the room that Al was saying in.

"Coming"

Said Al his voice is muffled from the walls but Roy could hear him. Al opens the door.

"Oh Mustang what are you doing here, is brother okay".

"Yes Fullmetal is fine but there's something that I like to talk to you about".

"What do you want to talk about"?

As Al was talking Roy walked in, Roy walked over to the couch. The room was small but it was a nice size for Al. The room has a small kitchen on the right and the bed to the left. There was a couch and the table on the back wall. Roy and Al were sitting on the couch.

"It's about the shooting that happened with Fullmetal. Was Fullmetal acting strange and did he tell you where he was going on the day of the shooting".

"Brother was acting a little strange about three days before. The first day brother didn't eat a lot and he spent his whole day out he didn't say where he was going. When he came home he didn't talk he just went straight to his room. I came in to bring him some dinner to see that he was sleeping but he was muttering in his sleep. He said something like don't hurt me. Don't touch my family or my friends. I tried to wake him but couldn't. I just left him to sleep. The second day he ate something but not a lot. He didn't talk a lot either. I tried to asking him about his nightmare but he just left without saying a word. He came home a lot later than he did before then he went into his room just like last night. The third day he looked dazed. He came into the kitchen he was stumbling and he looked pale. Brother just look at is bowl of oatmeal and left. I don't know where he went but I was scared for him. He came home at 1 AM I was so worried about him but brother didn't seem to have noticed that I was even there he just went to his room".

Roy was surprised that Ed was acting so strange. When Roy saw Fullmetal he was rowdy and ambitious self. Last time Roy seen Fullmetal before the shooting he looked tired and he was a bit slow on the short comments but that was it. If Roy knew that Ed was acting strange and he looks sick then he would have told him to go home.

"Mustang"

"Yes what it is".

"When will I get to see brother its boring being alone and I'm a little worried about him".

"I know that Al you will get to see your brother soon. It is the fourth days that he is at my house give him some time to adjust and he can't go out in the sun. It's going to be hard for him but when he needs you you'll be there".

Roy got up and walks over to the door.

"Have a good night Al".

Roy opens up the door and went home. Roy walks into his home.

"Hey Fullmetal are you here".

There was nothing. Roy walks into the living room to see that there was books, papers and some maps that Roy didn't even know he had all over the floor. Roy let out a sigh.

"Fullmetal you could've clean up before you left".

Roy lifts his hand to his face trying to rub some of the stress away.

"Fullmetal I told you not to go outside there are murders and your all ready got shot. And I am talking to myself perfect".

Roy let his hand fall to his side. He walks over and starts to clean up the mess that's when he saw a map with a red circle on it. Roy picked it up and studies it when he realized that the place that Ed circled was fifth laboratory. Roy got up quickly he got into his car and he drove to the fifth laboratory.

Edwards POV

Ed woke up on the floor.

_So that Colonel bastard didn't move me that's good at least he didn't come into the bedroom or else I would have to tell them why I was on the floor crying._

Ed got up from the floor and walk downstairs. There were no lights on.

_The colonel is not home what a surprise. _

Mustang was never there when Ed got up. It was a little depressing because he always seen Al when he got gets up. Ed was never alone when he got up. He always was greeted by the smells of food. Even though Al couldn't eat he will always cook breakfast for him. Ed walks to the front of the bookcase

_Same old books_

Ed loved reading but he wanted to do something different. He wanted to do a mission with Al he wanted the good old days back chasing a lead about the philosophers' Stone, going to some new place, and meeting new people. Ed let his mind wander while looking for a book. His mind played out the past two weeks. Then he stopped when he remember the talk that he had with Roy about the abandoned laboratory. Ed wanted learn more about the lab and why he was there. Ed grabs a book and starts to read it. He did this until he grabs one and a map of Central fell out of it.

"What's this"?

Ed grabs the map and look at it. He found that there were five laboratories on the map. Then he thought back to a book he read. The book was about Central. There were five labs but only four was in operation. The fifth laboratory was abandoned.

_That must have been where I was, at the fifth lab._

**A cliff-hanger. What will happen at the fifth lab? I'm not telling. I hope that you had a good weekend and on November 11 at the 11th hour give two minutes of silence for all the soldiers that died in the war. Thanks. I hope that you like this chapter. When I was writing this chapter I was so tired so if there's a like a lot of problems that's why and tell me so that I can fix them. Thank you to all the people that have been reading this book. I did write a one shot so that I'll be posted but I don't know when. So stay tuned for that ~bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Long time no see. Thanks to the amazing reviews follows and favourites. Every time I see people review it or follow my book it get me excited to starting writing the next chapter. It blows me away every time knowing that people are reading my book so thanks you. I was so unsure if this chapter would be coming out today because my stupid computer decided to wipe half of book off the computer so I had to rewrite some of this chapter. Then I had a lot of homework from science. All I do in class is writing because the teacher talks about himself not the textbook. Anyway I know that a lot of you are anxious to start reading this chapter so I'll let you go~bye**

Ed grabs a pen from the drawer from the kitchen. He circled the fifth laboratory on the map.

_Now if that bastard comes home then he will know where I am._

Ed grabs his red cot and starts to run off to the fifth lab.  
><strong>(At the fifth lab)<strong>  
>The lab looked the abandoned. The grass was all the way to Ed's knees. There were plants growing on the building. Ed had found a small vent. He crawled thought it.<p>

_Thank God I'm so small or else I would have not fit. Damn it I just call myself small!_

Ed jumps out of the vent, he was in a small room. When Ed landed in the room there were lights on.

_What the hell I thought this place is supposed to be abandoned. Why can't I see the light from outside the building? _

Ed walks up to one of the windows in the room.

_Black curtains just like the ones in the hospital. _

There were so many questions in Ed's mind but he was there for one purpose and that is to know who shot him. Ed walks out of the room to see that the hall was lit with lights.

_I think that the whole building has lights on but why._

Ed walks around until he came to two big metal doors. Ed been Ed he opens up the doors to see that there was a big open room. The room was lit but it was much dimmer than the rest of the building, making it a little hard to see. To Ed surprise he could see perfectly. Ed was inside the room when the doors closed by themselves. It made Ed jump a little but he was ok. Ed looked around the room there was nothing in it but walls that had brown paint peeling off. Then Ed heard a bloodcurdling scream coming from the back of the room. Ed ran up to the back wall to find that there was a door leading into another room. Ed opens up the door to be quickly met with an odd smell. The smell made Ed's tummy turn. In the room there were no lights on but Ed could see everything. The room was line with prison cells all with bodies in them. Ed quickly ran up to the first cell. The smell had become stronger as he opened up the cell door. Their lying on the ground was a small helpless girl. The girl looked about six or seven years old. Ed rush to her side. He touched the girl to check for her pulse to find that she was cold like snow. He put his hands on her neck to find that she had no pulse. The girl had been dead for about two days. He ran to all the cells doing the same thing but every one of the bodies was dead. The last cell in the room had a girl that was drowning in her own blood. The site of all the blood made Ed feel like he was craving it.

_What the hell is wrong with me why the hell would I want her blood? _

Before Ed knew it he was outside the room. Ed got a hold of himself when he felt like someone was watching him.

"Who's there"?

"Your senses are sharper than ever" said a voice that was coming from a patch of darkness.

Ed saw two red eyes. The red eyes were so familiar to Ed but he doesn't know why. Ed was surprised that he couldn't see the person that was in the darkness it was like there was a grey fog that was blocking him from seeing the person. Ed was getting ready for a fight.

"Whoa there I don't want to fight you I just want to talk that's all".

"Then show yourself".

The person stepped out enough for Ed to see that the person was a girl and that she was look like she was 14 or 15 years old.

"This is all that you can see of me I don't know if you're going to tell the military about me".

"Like hell I would tell you killed innocent people".

"You did too".

"What".

"That man he killed about a night ago he was innocent".

"No I didn't kill him".

"Yes you did I was there remember that voice inside your head that was me".

"That was you but why didn't you stop me".

"What fun would that be beside you needed that blood I could tell that you are very hungry".

"I don't understand what you mean".

"You still don't know what you're becoming what a shame".

"What do you mean"?

"Sorry can't tell you".

Ed was no longer in his fighting stance but he was looking at the floor. He knew that the girl would not tell him anything but he still had to try.

"What's your name and where you the one that shot me".

Ed looked at the girl to see that she was smiling he could see you too sharp teeth pointing out of her mouth.

"My name is Lilith and I was the one that shot you".

"Why".

"So that you can turn but it was also fun".

Ed was puzzled by the word turned what did she mean.

"What do you mean turn".

"Again sorry I can't tell you but I will give you hint you can't go out in the sun the feeling that you're craving something and killing that innocent man is all connected. The building is about to explode you should go bye".

Why would the building explode Ed was going to ask Lilith but she was gone. Ed felt the ground begin to shake. Shit!  
>Roy POV<br>Roy was driving in to where the parking lot would be if the lab was not abandoned. The ground begins to shake.

_What the hell an earthquake. _

Roy saw the whole lab reduced to a pile of rubble.

"Fullmetal" Roy yelled as he was getting out of his car. He looked around when he saw Ed lying on the ground near the entrance of the building which was close with alchemy. Roy looked down at Ed to see that he was unconscious and from what Roy could tell he was not hurt. Roy kneeled down and picked up Ed. Roy carried Ed to the car.  
><strong>(At Roy's house)<strong>  
>Roy carried Ed to his room. Ed was still unconscious so Roy left to get some coffee. Roy was waiting for the coffee when he looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall. The time was 2:30 AM<p>

_Hawkeye is going to kill me if I missed today but I can't leave Fullmetal alone. I don't know if he is hurt but I also have to get information from him on what happened at the fifth lab. Hawkeye will understand at least I hope so._

Roy's coffee was done. Roy walked upstairs. He opened up the door to see Ed sitting up in his bed.

"How are you feeling"?

Ed looked at Roy.

"How did I get here"?

Roy sighed Ed completely ignored his question but he will let it slide for now.

"I found you outside the fifth lab unconscious. You didn't look hurt so I brought you home".

Roy brought a chair to the side of Ed's bed. He sat down while taking a sip of his coffee.

"What happened Fullmetal".  
>Ed POV<p>

_Should I tell him about the bodies in the cells and Lilith? Should I tell him about the lab not being abandoned?_

Ed took a deep breath.  
>Roy POV<p>

"The lab was not abandoned. I went into this room that was lined with prison cells they all had bodies and them. I think that that is where the murder is killing their victims and then dumping the bodies".

Roy was shocked that the murderer was using the lab. Roy was also sad that have Ed had to see that. Even a grown man we get nightmares from that.

"Is there anything else"?

"No" Ed said quickly. "Tomorrow night I'm going to the central Library".

"That's fine" Roy said as he got up and put the chair way." You should get some sleep. It has been a long night". Roy said as he walked out of the room.

He turned around to see that Ed was already asleep. Roy laughed to himself and closes the door. Roy woke up to the phone ringing. Roy picked up the phone.

"Hello" said Roy in a sleepy voice.

"Hey Roy" said a very familiar and energetic voice.

"Hughes what are you doing phoning me". Roy quickly glanced at the clock beside his bed. "At 4:30 in the morning".

"I was just going to head out to the fifth laboratory when I got a report that the lab had collapsed. Do you know anything about this"?

"First of all why the hell were you going out this early? Second of all Fullmetal went to the lab but I found him unconscious on the ground. When he woke up he told me that he had found a room full of prison cells and they all had bodies in them. That's all he told me but I got the feeling that he's trying to hide something".

"Okay for your first question I couldn't get to sleep so I thought that it is a good idea to investigate the lab on my own. Then on the second thing you said. It makes sense that the killer would do that. The killer would have more time to kill their victims. I will go to the lab with some people to see if we can dig up some of the bodies and if Ed was hiding something he will come to you when he wants to tell you. Roy you have to remember that Ed is still a kid. Maybe you should tell Al that he can come and visit Ed. Give Ed some of his old life back. Roy you should also take the day off make sure that Ed is ok".

"Ok I will do that thanks Hughes".

"Oh and one more thing get a wife".

Roy slammed down the phone and went to bed.

Ed POV

Ed woke up and went downstairs to see Roy sleeping on the couch with a book in his face. Ed went out the door and went to the central library.  
><strong>(At the library)<br>**Ed opens up the doors to the library. There was no one in the library and the place was filled with books. Ed walked in looking up to one of the bookshelves.

_I don't even know what I'm looking for. This is going to be a long night._

Ed has spent about two hours looking for books when he was about to give up he found a brown old book. He picked it up to see that there was no title on the front of the book. Ed opens the book to the first page. The guide to the supernatural.

_Great a book about fictional people._

But there was something about the book that made Ed wants to read it. Ed sat down in a chair in the back of the library. Ed was sitting by the window. Ed read some of the book. He read stuff about fairies witches and werewolves and then he came to a chapter about vampires. Ed was interested in the chapter. He was taken back. He was a man of science why would he be interested in something that was not real. Ed started to read

_**This chapter is about vampire.**__ Vampires can't go out in the sun but they can go out during the day if it is cloudy or rainy. They have to drink human blood. Vampires are x- humans. _

_**How a human turns into a vampire. **__The human has to have vampire blood in their system when they die. Some people will stay dead during transformation but most people will go in to a coma like state. A lot of vampires will erase the humans' memory of having their blood drinking or being turned. In order to get the persons memories back the human will have to find out what had happened to them or what they are becoming. The person has to find out on their own other people can't tell them or else they'll never remember what had happened. One way someone can tell that someone has their memories tempered with is that they'll be remembering in their sleep. You can't wake them and they're talking in their sleep. Most _vampires will kill their _victims._

_**As a vampire.**__ As a vampire their senses are heightened. They can smell things faraway, they can see in the dark, and they can hear from miles away. When a vampire gets hungry it takes about four days for the vampire to lose control. When a vampire can tell that they are getting hungry is on the first day they feel like they're craving something. The second day they get a headache. The third day the vampire will get painted in there stomach. On the fourth day they will get all the symptoms but much worse and then they lose control. Losing control is when the vampire blacks out. While that happens the vampire has no control over their body or action. The vampire will attack someone. The victim could be there family, friends or someone they've never met. The vampire will regain consciousness once their thirst is quenched. They will remember nothing of what had happened. After the vampire feeds their eyes will turn red. Sometimes when the vampires is hungry there fang will come out. If the vampire is hungry and it sees blood their eyes will turn red and their fangs will come out. Vampires can't eat human food they'll throw it back up._

_Vampires can't die from old age for sickness but they can die if you destroy their heart. Vampire talk to their own kind through their minds this is called telepathy. Vampires can also control humans they can input thought or ideas in their heads._

Ed was finished reading the chapter. Ed looked out the window.

_It's going to be dawn soon I should get going. _

Ed checked out the book. He didn't know why but he just got this feeling that this book will be helpful. Ed got home to see Roy still sleeping on the couch but the book fell off onto the floor. Ed went into his room he put the book on the nightstand and went to sleep.

**(In Ed's dream)  
><strong>

Ed woke up in his bed. He was in a hotel room. Ed got up to go to the kitchen. He made himself some toast with butter on it. Ed ate it quickly.

"Hey Al".

Al was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Yes what is it brother".

"I'm going out for a bit".

Ed said as he was putting his red coat on.

"I will come with you then".

"It's okay I'll be fine on my own".

Ed said as he walked out the door. Ed walked around central to look for clues. Clues about who is killing people. Ed came to this abandoned building. Ed thought that would be a good idea to go into the building. Ed crawled through a vent. He jumped down only to be met with a cold metal object hitting the back of his head. Ed blacked out. When Ed came to he was tied to a chair. The room had some lights on but it was hard to see.

"So my pray is awake. It was getting boring with nothing to do" said a voice coming from the shadows.

"Who the hell are you and where the hell I am".

"Ha ha you asked who I am my name is Lilith and to where you are I can't tell you".

"Why you" said Ed as he was trying to untie the ropes bounding his arms and legs.

"You're a feisty human".

The voice stops talking when the Ed clapped his hands and there was a blue light. Ed turned his auto mail arm into the blade and cut the rope. Once Ed was free he lunges at the voice but before he could do anything he was pinned to the wall.

"So my pray can do alchemy how interesting".

Now Ed could see his attacker. It was a girl in her teens. The girl could be about 14 or 15 years old. She had long black hair. The girl's eyes were red.

"I don't want to fight you but if you don't listen then I am going to have to hurt your family and friends".

"No don't touch my family or my friends".

"Then stay still. You smell so good I might just keep you alive for a little bit longer".

Ed's eyes widened. I can't die here. Before Ed could finish his thought he saw Lilith lean in like she was about to kiss him but she didn't instead she was by his neck. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Lilith grinning. She had two fangs coming out of her mouth. Lilith opened up her mouth and bit down on Ed's neck. Ed gasps at the pain. Ed felt himself becoming weaker and weaker. Then Lilith let go. She whispered into Ed's ear.

"Come back tomorrow don't tell anyone about this".

Ed nodded weakly. Ed walked out of the abandoned building and to the hotel. For the next two days he did what Lilith told him. Ed went back to the abandoned building. Lilith did the same thing she did for the last two nights. Lilith told Ed to come back during the day Ed wait for her outside the building. The next day and walked to the building waiting for Lilith.

"Hello my pray".

Ed turned around to see Lilith biting her wrist. She walked up to Ed and put her wrist into his mouth. Ed felt the blood rushing down his throat but all Ed could do was just to stand there. He was too weak to do anything. Lilith pulled her wrist away and pulled out a gun. She smiled

"Goodbye my pray".

Ed woke up drenched in his own sweat. Ed realized that that dream was not a nightmare but his but his own memories.  
>"I'm a vampire"<p>

**Another cliff-hanger I know I'm so mean but I made this chapter longer so please don't hate me. For the people that don't know I update this book every Friday. This information is also on my page. Thank you for reading this chapter~ bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the lovely reviews favorites and follows. I'm so happy about that but I'm also happy that I am getting money for doing jobs. I am also sad because I have a science test that I have to stay for. I hate science. No Offensive people that love it. I just don't understand why we have to learn it. Science is taking up on my time and I don't like it. There a book that I'm reading but science is taking up on my time so I can't read a lot of it. I hope that you like this chapter~ bye**

"I'm a vampire".

Ed said no louder than a whisper. Ed was so shocked from his nightmare no his memories.

_No I'm not a vampire because they don't exist, their fictional things. They come from books and nightmares._

There was a part of Ed that knew that they were real and knew that this was not a dream but reality. Ed had wide eyes and he was shaking.

_If I'm vampire, then how will I face Al or Winry hell even Mustang. They will be scared of me they might even hate me. No stop thinking like that because vampires aren't real. _

Ed glanced at the old brown book that was lying on his nightstand.

_If that book was telling the truth then I will have to kill people to survive but I would never do that. Oh God that man the man from the alleyway I killed him. No I didn't kill him and I'm not a vampire._

Ed glanced at the clock on the wall it is 9 PM.

_Thank God I need some fresh air. _

Ed ran out of the house into the nearby forest. He stopped running when he came to a big oak tree.

_What the hell is wrong with me? It was just a nightmare._

Ed was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a rustling in a nearby bush. At least he thought that was nearby. Before he could do anything he was pinned the oak tree.

"Hello my pray".

"Lilith". Ed said with a shock voice.

"So my pray has remembered. Lilith had a smirk. So how does it feel to remember what I have done to you"?

"You son of a bitch". Ed said as he broke free from Lilith's hold.

Ed changes his automail into a blade. He started to run to Lilith.

"You never learn do you? You did the same old trick before. It's kind of getting boring". Lilith said as she dodged Ed's attack.

Ed was not expecting Lilith to move so fast. So now Ed was on the forest floor. Before Ed could get up Lilith was standing beside him. She picked Ed up by the throat.

"I'm still stronger than you are even though that you are a vampire".

Ed's vision starts to blur. Lilith let go. Ed dropped to the floor with a loud thud. He started to cough. Lilith kneeled down close to him. Lilith had her smirk on.

"Just to let you know you can't die from not breathing is impossible. You just get the same feeling that humans do and if someone does choke you to death then you will go into deep sleep then wake up same goes for anything else that will kill human, now onto a more serious note".

Lilith smile was gone it was replaced with a straight line. Her eyes didn't show playfulness but seriousness.

"You will have to feed soon".

"No... I will never... hurt people". Ed said as he was trying to get his coughing under control.

"Don't try to be the hero you only get burn".

"What do you mean"? Ed said with a little more ease.

"If you don't feed that you'll lose control and hurt the people that you love".

Ed opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Lilith.

"I have to go you will not see me often but I'll always be watching you".

In a blink of an eye Lilith was gone. Ed stop coughing and going to more comfortable sitting position. Ed stay there for a couple minutes taking in everything that Lilith had told him. He couldn't wrap his head around the Lilith. She was the one that turned him then killed him and now she was helping him. Something was off about her but he didn't know what. Ed got up and walked to Roy's house. Ed walked into his room when he started to get a headache. He collapsed on the floor holding his head. After a couple minutes the headache went away. Ed stayed on the floor.

_Thank God I close the door I don't know what I would've done if that colonel bastard came in._

Ed starts to feel something sharp in his mouth. He ran over to the mirror that was near his dresser. Ed opened up his mouth to see two sharp fangs.

_So it is true I am vampire. _

Ed sighed and sat down on his bed. He grabbed the book from his nightstand. Ed read the chapter over again.

_I have one day feed or else I'll lose control. No I can't hurt someone but if I don't then I might hurt someone that I care about. What do I do? _

Ed put the book back on the night stand.

_I will go to the library tomorrow and try to find a way to become human again._

Ed went to sleep.

Roy POV

Roy was sitting at his desk trying to figure out who was killing people. Today was the third day after the fifth lab exploded. The last two days Hughes and the investigating team were out digging through the pile of rebel that used to be the fifth lab. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Roy said.

The door opens to show Hughes.

"Hey Roy".

Hughes said it in a tired voice.

"Hughes you look tired".

"I haven't had a lot of sleep these past few days. I came to report my findings".

Hughes was standing at Roy's desk.

"I'm going to do an oral report".

"Go ahead".

"We have found a total of 25 bodies. There might be more but we can't find them. The body were dead for about three days but some of them for a day. The youngest was girl named Annabelle she was six the oldest was a male named Richard he was 29. We have found a total of five military personnel 2 of them were state alchemist. All the bodies have died from blood loss. The killer starved there victim from what I tell the victims were in the cells for about 4to 5 days before they were killed. All the victims had holes in the neck and a cut wrist. That is all that we found".

"Thank you Hughes is there anything else".

"Yes there is. Look out for any abandoned buildings or any places that can hold a lot of people. But on a different note how is Ed".

"Fullmetal is doing fine he went to the library last night".

"Don't you have a lot of books"?

"Yeah I think he read them all".

"That's impressive. Is there anything else you want Roy".

"No you're dismissed".

Hughes walked out of the room.

_The killer likes to torture their victims but why hold so many people at once. None of this makes sense. We are missing a larger piece of the puzzle. There was more to what happened at the fifth lap but what and what is Fullmetal hiding.  
><em>At Roy's house  
>Roy opened up the door. He walked into the kitchen to see that there was a note on the counter. Roy read it<em>. Going to the library Fullmetal.<em>

_Going to the library again? Why all he needs is some books to read that's all. I'll go see if you took any books out. _

Roy walks upstairs to Ed's room. He flicked on the switch. Roy looked around to find the brown old books sitting on the nightstand.

_I'm never seen this book before. _

Roy opens up the book. **The Guide to the Supernatural.**

_Why is Fullmetal reading a book like this? I thought he hated fiction._

Roy closes the book and put it on the nightstand. Roy walks downstairs.

_I can't believe that Fullmetal read all my books_.

Roy brushed off of being a prodigy thing.

Edward POV

Outside was cold and there were barely any people out just the people that are drunk or complete idiot. Ed was walking to the library was strange smell enter Ed nose. The smell smells like sweetness with a little bit of bitterness and a lot of iron. Ed couldn't place his finger on it before he knew it he was walking towards the smell. Ed came to an alleyway. The alleyway was dark but to Ed it was like it was daytime. Ed could hear whimpering like someone or something was hurt. Ed also heard something dripping. Ed slowly walked into the alleyway. The smell was getting stronger and stronger. Ed stopped in his tracks. There was a woman lying on the ground bleeding to her death. This site made his eyes turn red.

"No I can't feed on her I need a help her or she will die".

"She will still die" said a voice in Ed's head. Lilith you did this to her why.

"Because you were going to be the hero now you have to feed".

"No I will not".

"You won't be saying that for much longer".

"What do you mean Lilith"? There was no reply." Damn it tell me".

But Lilith was gone. Ed walked up to the girl. The site of all this blood made Ed want to drink her dry.

_Lilith was right she will die here so would be okay if I drink her blood._

Ed didn't know what he was saying or doing. Ed felt his fangs in his mouth. He crouches down and pick up the girl she didn't move or make it sound. Ed didn't know if the girl was dead or alive. Ed bit down on her neck and start to suck her blood. The blood tasted better than what Ed had thought. Ed was disappointed in himself he told himself that he won't hurt anyone. He let her go when he was done. He didn't realize he was crying.

_Why do you do that? I didn't want to hurt people. _

Ed was curled up in a ball crying with a lot of blood on his face. Ed got up after 10 minutes of crying.

_Vampires are monsters. Vampires must kill in order to survive. But I won't. I will learn to control my lust for blood. I will not kill my victims but I will erase there memory. _

Ed lied the girl down. Closing her eyes and put her hands on her chest. Ed got up wiping the blood and tears off his face. Ed walked out of the alleyway. He has to find a way to be human again but also to learn how to control his lust for blood.

**Thank you for reading this chapter. Please give me advice like what I should do for the upcoming chapters what you like about it if I should rewrite any of the chapters.( I don't have a lot of faith in what I write but I still like to write I love these book) things like that. Any feedback is nice it tells me how my book is doing and if you like it. Thank you to all the people that have gave me feedback until next time ~bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey there. Thank you to all the lovely reviews and follows. This week I was sick I still am. I'm pissed off about school and science. On the plus side it's snowing I'm so happy about that. I doubt that you want to read things about my life so I'll just let you go read my book ~bye**

Ed came back from the library. He was carrying at least 10 books. The books were about fiction, leads and research about vampires. Ed walked into the house about 4 AM. He walked into the kitchen to see Roy sipping a cup of coffee. Ed really didn't want talk to Mustang so he tiptoed over to the stairs.

"What are you doing Fullmetal? Did you really think that I wouldn't see you because of your height"?

Ed really wasn't in the mood for short comments. Ed really wants to yell at him and say that he was not short. He took a deep breath and walked upstairs.  
>Roy POV<p>

_What the hell was that? _

Roy was taken back when Ed didn't yell or scream at him. Roy took a sip of his coffee.

_Ed has been acting different but why. Maybe I should talk to him. Hughes told me to wait for him to come to me but I have a bad feeling that something bad will happen if I just sit and wait. _

Taking the last sip of his coffee Roy got up and put the cup in the sink and walked upstairs. He knocked lightly on the door. Ed opens up the door.

"What do you want"? Ed said in a snappy voice.

"You should change your attitude before Al comes over".

There was a little bit shocking in Ed's face but not enough for Roy to have notice.

"Al is coming over".

Roy sighed" yes Fullmetal he is coming over tomorrow night. So you should not get wrapped up in whatever you're doing on second thought what are you doing".

"Just some research that's all".

"What type of research"?

"It's not your damn business what research I do".

The door slammed in Roy's face. Roy sighed "fine whatever".  
>(At Roy's office).<p>

Roy was sitting at his desk. He was signing important paperwork. He was surprised when a folder was thrown onto his desk. Roy looked up to see Hughes standing there.

"What's this"?

"Another one".

"Another victim well isn't that surprising".

"Yes and no".

Roy looked puzzled.

"What do you mean"?

"It's another victim yes but not the same killer".

Roy looked more puzzled than ever before.

"There's a picture of the victim in the folder". Roy opened up the folder to see a picture of a woman lying on the ground. Her hands were on her chest and her eyes were closed.

"She has cut wrists and two holes on her neck". Hughes said.

"Just like the other victims. What are you getting at"?

"There's more than one killer Roy. The first killer killed a lot of people. The murderer wanted to kill people and they liked it. The second killer kills two people that we know of. The second killer feels remorse when he kills. It's like the second killer doesn't want to kill but is forced to. I think we can catch the second killer and make them tell us where the first killer is".

"You think that the first killer and the second killer are working together."

"Yes".

"How are we going to catch the second killer"?

"Set up patrols. Get as many people to search as possible. We will patrol day and night".

"When will the patrol start"?

"As soon as possible".

"Ok I will help you patrol. I can't do it tonight because Al was coming over".

"Ok I have to go". Hughes walked out of Roy's office.

(At Roy's house)

Roy got home. Roy went upstairs to see if Ed was awake. He knocked on the door. Roy was about to open up the door when he heard a very grumpy Ed.

"Who is there and what do you want".

"Just to let you know Al is coming over".

Roy heard a curse word and some shuffling.

"I will be downstairs soon you don't have to hang by the door".

Without saying a word Roy left to make dinner. About five minutes later Ed came downstairs with a book in his hand.

"I hope you're hungry I made some stew". Roy tried to say in a happy voice.

Roy looked at Ed who had stopped halfway to the couch. Ed turned to look at Roy. Roy saw a flash of guilt and sadness across Ed's face. A few seconds later it was gone replaced with an unreadable expression. Roy didn't know what to think.

"No thank you I already ate".

Before Roy could question about it he heard a knock at the door. Roy walked to the front door. He thought about what Ed said.

_He just got up why would he say that he already ate. Why was he sad about when I said it was time to eat and then it was stew? _

Roy opens up the door to see Al there. Roy put on a smile.

"Hello Al, come in".

Al came in while saying. "Hello Mustang how are you doing".

"Good you".

"I'm doing fine but it can get lonely without brother".

"Yeah it would be".

Roy and Al came into the living room/kitchen. Al went to sit on the couch when Roy sat down at the kitchen table and start to eat his stew.  
>Ed's POV<p>

There were so my questions in Ed's mind.

_Will Al know that I have change? Can Al tell that I'm lying? How can I lie to my little brother? What will I say and do._

Al sat down beside Ed.

"Hey brother how you are".

"You know just getting use to the idea that I can't go out in the sun other than that I'm fine. How are things going without me around"?

"It's hard but I think staying with Mustang was a good choice".

"Once I can go out in the sun we can start searching for the philosopher's stone".

"Hey brother I just had a thought. If you can't go out in the sun then how are you going to get maintenance on your on automail"?

Ed ground "damn I forgot about that".

"I think you should phone Winry and tell her what happened".

Ed sighed" first of all I can't call her because it would be late at night and second of all I'm just scared to call her. When she finds out when I've been doing she will kill me".

Al started to laugh.  
>Roy's POV<p>

Roy finished his stew.

_It was nice to see Fullmetal smile Hughes was right._

Roy put his dish into the sink and set down on a chair. He joined Ed's and Al's conversation. Ed and Al talked to 4 AM.

"I think it's time for Al to go home the sun is going to be up soon".

"Okay bye brother and bye mustang".

Al said as he got up and walked out the door. Once Al was gone Ed got up and starts to walk to the stairs.

"Fullmetal wait".

"What I'm tired and the sun is going to be up".

"You haven't eaten all night. Go get some stew".

Roy saw the same sadness that was on Ed's face.

"No thank you I'm not hungry".

After Ed said that he ran upstairs and slams the door. Roy was concerned about Ed.

_When was the last time Fullmetal ate something. _

Roy got up and walk to Ed's room. Roy knocked at Ed's door. No answer.

"Come on Fullmetal open up".

"Just go away". Ed said in a quiet voice.

"No if something is wrong then you need to tell someone".

"Nothing is wrong I'm just not hungry tonight. I'm tired so good night".

Roy walked downstairs and made himself some coffee.

_What are you hiding fullmetal and why can't you trust me. There's no used to sleep now I'll be going to the office soon. If I miss today because I'm tired Hawkeye would kill me. _

Roy finished his coffee, grabs his coat and walked out of the house.

**Thank you for taking the time out of your busy lives to read my book. Have a one-shot call Monster it is up on my page. I would appreciate it if you go and check it out and tell me what you think about. It is my first one shot so I don't know how good it is. I'm sorry about this chapter being short it is because I am sick. Thanks ~bye**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews and favourites. I love hearing that you guys love my book. Thank you so much. That is all I wanted to say. Hope you like this chapter~ bye**

**Roy's POV**

Roy walks into the office.

"Hello sir" said Hawkeye. "Hughes is waiting for you in your office".

"Thank you lieutenant" Roy said as he was walking to his office.

Roy opened up the door.

"Hello Hughes what do you want".

"To show you a picture of my adorable Elicia" Hughes got up and shoved a picture into Roy's face.

The picture was Elicia carrying a beach ball on her head and smiling.

"Hughes this is not the time. We have to catch a murder".

"Fine" Hughes puts the picture into his pocket.

Roy walked to his desk and sat down. As Roy was doing that Hughes pulled out a piece of paper and put it on Roy's desk.

"What's this"?

"This is all the people that have volunteered to patrol. There 100 people. 50 will go during the day and 50 you will go during the night".

"Okay I'll take the night shift when will the patrol start".

"Tonight is the first patrol".

"Okay".

"Thanks Roy". Hughes said as he walked out the door.

**At night Roy's POV**

It was 10 PM. Roy got up, grabbed his coat and walked out the door. Roy walked around Central. He walks through alleyways upon alleyways. He went to places where he thought that the murder would most likely kill. There was nothing.

_I hope that the rest of the patrols are doing better than I am._

**At night Ed's POV**

Ed got up around 9 PM and it was now 11 PM. Ed went through most of the books that he had. He now knew how to erase people's memories but there was nothing about the becoming human again. Ed learned something if he didn't want to kill that he would have to feed more often.

_I will have to feed tonight. _

Ed got up off the floor and went downstairs.

_That bastard isn't home yet that's weird._

Ed walked out the door. Ed walked around Central for about 10 minutes when he noticed that there was a lot of police and military people out. He walks for another two minutes when he saw Hughes giving orders to someone.

"Hey Hughes what's going on? Ed said as he walked up to Hughes".

"Oh hey Ed. we're just setting up patrols to try and catch this murder that has been killing people".

"Okay thanks Hughes". Ed was walking away.

"Oh Ed".

"Yeah what" Ed turned and looked at Hughes.

"Be careful when you're out at night".

"I will". Ed said as he turned and walked away.

_Damn I have to worry about these stupid patrols. _

Ed walked as far as possible from the police and military people before he went looking for something to eat. He found a man is late 30s. Ed walked up to him and implanted that was a good idea to follow Ed. Ed lead the man down a nearby alleyway. Ed commanded the man to kneel down. Once the guy did that Ed let his instincts take over Ed's face came near to his ear and gave the man his last command.

"Don't scream or try to run".

After Ed said that he bit down on man's neck. Not once did the man scream or trying to run away. He just kneeled there like a statue. When Ed felt full he made the man look into his crimson eyes.

"Forget everything I did to you". Ed said in a hush but also harsh voice.

Before the man had time to blink Ed was gone. Ed ran all the way to Roy's house. Then Ed ran into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror. He saw his crimson eyes, his blood stained lips and mouth. He remembers the guy's eyes. They were cloudy with fear but they were dim with emptiness. Ed should have been happy that he didn't kill someone but he couldn't bring himself to smile. His crimson eyes, his pure white fangs paralyzed him with sadness fear and anger. Ed turns on the water from the sink and grad a facecloth from the drawers. Ed wiped the blood from his face. After he did that he looked into the mirror again. Ed's eyes turned back to their pure golden color and his teeth went back to normal. Ed sighed as he turned off the lights and close the door. He went back upstairs and starts to read his book.

**The morning Roy's POV**

Roy stayed up all night patrolling. Roy was sitting at his desk trying not to fall sleep that's when Hughes knocked on the door and came in.

"There was another victim last night".

"Wait what"! Roy was shocked and all the thoughts about being tired were gone.

"Wait Roy let me tell you what happened". Roy nodded.

"Last night around 2 AM one of the military personnel name James went patrolling when he heard a girl scream. He pulled out his gun and ran towards the scream. When he got there, there was a girl lying on the ground and another girl with red eyes. That was all he saw because the girl was gone".

"Do you think it's an Ishbalan"?

"It's hard to say. Roy, Ed said that the person that fired the gun sounded like a girl".

"That's right Hughes. It could be the same person".

"Now we know that it's a girl that's killing all these people".

"Yeah"

"Tonight we are patrolling around the place we found the body. We're hoping that the girl would come back but we don't know".

"Okay I'll be there".

**At night Roy's POV**

Roy got his cot and walk to the meeting site. The meeting site was behind a store.

"Hey Roy". Roy turned around to see Hughes. "You will patrol two blocks from here".

"Okay bye Hughes".

Roy walked away. Roy walked around he investigated every nook and cranny, every building and every alleyway but there was nothing. It should have made Roy happy but if there are no victims they can't catch this person. They had no evidence. This killer is very smart and stinky but killers always mess up. They will be there to catch this killer when she messes up. It was 3 AM Roy beside it was a good idea to turn in before it was too late.

**At night Ed's POV**

Ed woke up around 10 PM it was now at 12 AM and Ed was finished all the books from the library. He still has not found anything about becoming human again. Ed was now getting pissed off. Ed decided to go to the library again to see if he can find other books about vampires. Ed was at the library. He searched high and low but he only managed to find five books. Ed got home to see Roy putting away his coat. Ed just walked past Roy.

"Fullmetal did you get something to eat".

"Yeah I did. Ed lied as he walked upstairs".

Ed sat down on the floor and starts to read one of the books.

**At Roy's office Roy's POV**

Roy got three hours of sleep. Hughes was standing in Roy's office giving Roy a report about what happened last night on patrol.

"I got good news and bad news".

"What is a good news Hughes".

"The good news is that we haven't found any bodies. The bad news is that there was no sign of the girl".

Roy sighed "so we are back at square one".

"We are still going to patrol just in case she comes out".

"Okay where do you want me to patrol".

"I think you should take the night off." But"- "no buts Roy you look tired".

"Find but what about you".

"Last night I arrange the patrols and then I went home to sleep".

"Okay if that's all then you are dismissed".

Hughes nodded and left the room.

**At night Roy's POV**

Roy stays later than usual. He left around 11 PM. Roy home and put away his coat. He decided to go check on Ed. Roy walked upstairs and knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. There was still no answer. Roy opened the door to see that there were a lot of books papers and no Ed. Roy walked in to the room. He picked up one of the books. The book was green and the title was black. The title was the mind of the vampire. Roy opens up the book and skims the first chapter. He did the same for three other books.

_Ed said that he was doing research but why is he researching about vampires. They don't exist._

Roy's thoughts were interrupted by the slamming of two doors.

**At night Ed's POV**

Ed got up around 9 PM.

_I will have to feed tonight._

Ed thought as he grabbed his coat and walked outside. Outside was a little cold but it didn't bother Ed. Ed walk around Central. He avoided all the patrols. Ed found a girl that was in her early 20s. She was walking out of the groceries store. Ed walked up to her. He implanted that she had to follow him. He led her to the back of the store. Ed told the girl to put down her groceries. The girl was as tall as Ed.

"Don't move or scream". Ed said as he moved towards her.

He was in front of the girl. Ed leaned in and bit down on her neck. When Ed was done he made a girl look into his eyes.

"Forget what I did to you".

After Ed said that he ran all the way to Roy's house. He slammed the front door and the bathroom door. Ed stood in front of the bathroom mirror. He was looking deep into his red eyes.

_I'm a monster. How can I keep doing this to people?_

There was a knock at the door.

"Fullmetal are you okay".

_Shit that colonel bastard is home. What will I do or say_.

"Fullmetal is everything okay". Roy said with a little bit of concern.

"Y-yeah I'm fine". Ed said with a shaky voice.

"You're sure".

"I said I was fine".

There was no reply but Ed heard Roy's footsteps getting quieter and quieter. Ed let out a sigh.

_That was too close. _

Ed turns on the water and washed the blood off his face.

**The morning Roy's POV**

Roy was sitting on his desk. He kept replaying what happened last night. He knew for a fact that Ed was lying. Ed isn't okay but Roy couldn't figure out what was bothering Ed.

_Ed has been acting strange for the past few nights. I don't know if Ed is eating anything. He is also researching fictional things._

Roy thoughts were interrupted by a door opening and closing. Roy looked up to see Hughes walking up to his desk.

"Did anything happen last night". Roy said.

"No is the same as two nights ago. There were no bodies and no sign of the girl".

"So what are we going to do"?

"We were going to keep patrolling for a few more days and then see what happens".

"Okay thanks Hughes".

Hughes walks out of Roy's office.

**At night Ed's POV**

When Ed woke up he had a feeling that something bad would happen. The feeling was bugging it for about an hour. So he decided that he will go out for a walk. Ed walked for about a half of a block.

_"Your little friend smells so good. I think I would have a bite"._

Ed stopped dead in his tracks.

"What friend Lilith".

_"I'm not telling you, you just have to find me"._

"Damn it what friend".

All Ed heard was Lilith's laugh. Ed ran he uses his new heightened senses to try and find his friend.

**At night Roy's POV**

Roy left his office around 10 PM. He was walking around Central when he heard a girl scream. Roy ran to the place he heard a scream. The place was the back of the building. Surprisingly they had street lights on. He was walking along the building wall.

"I can't believe you fell for it".

Roy stop he was ready to snap at any moment. He saw two glowing red eyes in the darkness. The eyes were getting closer and closer until he saw the owner of the eyes. It was a 14 year old girl with long black hair. She was wearing blue jeans and a plain black T-shirt. Roy never let his guard down.

"Who are you"?

The girls step closer.

"My name is Lilith".

Roy could see Lilith's smile showing to sharp fangs. It sent chills down Roy's spine.

"And you're going to die".

**A cliff-hanger! Will Ed make it in time to save his friend. Will Lilith kill Roy? There are so many questions you just have to wait till Friday to find out the answers. Sorry for the cliff-hanger I just couldn't help myself. Thanks of reading this chapter. Till next time~ bye**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for all the support on this book. This week has been crazy. I have a lot of homework and test. Thanks for reading my book~ bye**

**Roy's POV  
><strong> 

Before anyone could blink Roy snapped his fingers. About 30 seconds later Roy realizes that there were no flames.

_What the hell it's not raining out so why is alchemy not working._

Roy looked down at his hands to see that his gloves were not there. Roy heard Lilith's laugh. Roy looked up to see Lilith holding his gloves. Lilith stops laughing when she realized that Roy was looking at her.

"I did my research on you. You are Colonel Roy Mustang, the flame alchemist and the hero of Ishval Civil War. You're useless on rainy days or whenever you don't have your gloves. That is what makes you such an easy target but also the best person to send this message".

"What message are you talking about"?

"The message is to stop the patrols".

Roy was about to ask why but was cut off.

"You see your patrols are making it hard to find pray and kill it".

"You sick twisted bastard. Those are people's lives you took".

"Is that anyway you talk to a lady especially one that can kill you so quickly".

That statement sent chills down Roy's spine.

"Aww how cute Roy scared" Lilith said her voice turning soft and almost childlike. "You should" be her voice turning low and dark.

"How about I make you a deal you let me go and I will stop the patrols" said Roy.

Lilith laughs so hard that she was crying.

"Not a chance". Lilith said at the same time she threw Roy's gloves to the ground. "You see once you see my face I can't let you live".

Roy was shocked. He took a shaky breath.

"Then how are you going to get the message out". Roy said not trying to hide the fear in his voice.

Roy was a little scared to find out the answer to his question.

"I will carve the message into you're dead body".

_I had to do something anything I could just stand here._

Before Roy could think of anything Lilith was in front of him.

_What the hell how did she get in front of me so quickly?_

Roy was shaking. He took shallow breath. The one thing that scared Roy more than anything was your eyes. They were an unnatural shade of Crimson red. Not once in his life was Roy this scared. It shook him to the core.

"Don't move". Lilith said in a whisper.

Lilith moved close she was now inches for Roy neck. Roy couldn't watch he closes eyes waiting for death to come.

That's when it came, a huge pain in his neck. Just as quickly as it came it was gone Roy cracked open one eye then another. Standing in front of him was Ed.

"Fullmetal". Roy said quietly.

"Well isn't it my pray. How is life"?

"Shut up you son of a bitch".

Ed clapped his hands and transmuted his automail into a blade.

"Don't you have any other tricks up your sleeve? How many times he done that before four times maybe five".

"Three times and it's my signature weapon". Ed said as he ran to Lilith.

Lilith graded Ed's flesh arm and threw him. Ed was thrown hitting the building wall, breaking some bricks. Roy tried to get up but found that he was too shocked to stand up. Roy watched as Ed was thrown against the wall. Lilith grabbed Ed by the caller of his shirt.

"You have been feeding I can tell you've gotten stronger but not as strong as I".

"Shut up Lilith".

_How did Fullmetal know her name? _

"Why Mustang"?

"Because the shock of his death and the message will be enough to stop the patrols".

Then there was a loud thud. Roy watched as Ed fell to the floor with great force but Lilith vanished into thin air.

"Ow" Ed said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That crazy psycho bitch".

Ed said as he pushed himself off the cold hard floor. Roy felt relief warm its way into his heart. He was relieved that Ed was okay and that Lilith was gone. Roy pushed himself up. He was leaning on the building wall for support. Ed walked pass Roy never making eye contact.

"You should get cleaned up".

Roy put his hand to his neck. His hand was met with warm sticky blood. Ed began to walk.

"Fullmetal, how did you know that girls name"?

Ed stopped but he never turned around.

"That is none of your business".

Ed began to walk.

"Fullmetal that's in order" but Ed never stopped.

"Edward tell me now how did you know that girls name".

Ed stops but never turns around.

"I said that is none of your damn business".

Ed broke into a run.

"Fullmetal"!

Roy tried to run after Ed but he was too dizzy. It took a lot longer for Roy to get home. He walked into the bathroom. Roy wiped the blood off his neck and examining closely at his new wounds.

_It is the same as all the other victims so that proves that she is the killer then who is the second killer. How does Fullmetal know Lilith? As far as I know Fullmetal has never met her. I will watch Fullmetal closely. See where he goes. From this point on no one will learn what happened tonight._

Roy flicked off the light switch and went to bed.

**(At Roy's office Roy's POV)**

Roy was sitting in signing papers but he was not paying attention. He was thinking about what has happened with Fullmetal and trying to figure out what Fullmetal is hiding. His office door open and close but he never looked up.

"Roy"!

"What Hughes".

"It's good to see that I got your attention. What happen, Roy you were deep in your own thoughts"?

"Something just happened with Fullmetal that's all".

"Is he ok"? Hughes said fast and with a little fear.

"He's fine". Roy said trying to comfort his friend. "But I can't go out on patrol".

"That's fine after tonight we are going to stop the patrols because there's no victims and no sign of the girl".

"No"! Roy said while standing up almost knocking the chair over.

"Why"?

"Because that's what the killer wants".

"What do you mean Roy"?

Roy was hesitant to answer that question.

"Think about it if we stopped patrolling the killer has a chance to kill again. If we keep patrolling then the killer might get desperate and try to kill again. Then we can catch her".

"Fine". Hughes said while walking.

"Hughes waits".

Hughes stopped and turned around.

"Yes what".

"Be careful when you're patrolling you don't know what lurks around every corner".

"Okay sure thing Roy".

Hughes said while walking out of Roy's office. Roy felt bad lying to his friend. Roy found out who the killer is with that information they can catch this killer but he knew that there was something bigger happening. The less people know the better.

**(At Roy's house Roy's POV.)**

Roy walked in and put his coat away. He called Fullmetal a couple times with each time he was met with dead silence. Damn he's gone. Roy grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

**Edwards POV**

Ed slammed the front door.

Damn that bastard, damn him to hell.

Ed got up a little early. He hated getting up early even though he'll love traveling but this time it was not for traveling. He got up early so that he didn't get questioned by certain colonel bastard. Now Ed was stomping down the street trying to find something to eat and that made him more pissed off. He got to a road that was abandoned. He started walking when he got the feeling that he need to drink something.

_What the hell what I feel like I need to feed. I've been feeding more often so why. _

_Because you got injured if you get injured you will get the feeling that you need to feed._

_But that wasn't in the books._

_The books will only tell half the story. There will not be things in the books that you will experience. You should get going and find someone to feed upon maybe this time you'll kill your pray._

_I will never kill people. _

_You say that now but what's stopping you._

_Shut up Lilith. _

But Lilith was already gone. Ed started to walk down the road with more anger. He stumbled upon a man in his late 40s. He was walking out of an alleyway. Ed walked up to him. Ed led the man down the alleyway in which the man came out of.

**Roy's POV**

Roy ran out of the house. He went to the library. The desk lady said that she hasn't seen Fullmetal come in. She also said that he had taken out a lot of books and forgot to bring them back. Next Roy went to every bookstore that he knew. A lot of them are close but somewhere open. He walked in and asked if they seem Fullmetal. All the stores say that they have not seen Fullmetal.

_I need to find out where Fullmetal is. I need to find out what Fullmetal is hiding. _

Roy walked around central for a little bit but he still couldn't find Ed. Roy decided that he should go home. He walks into the house when he remembers that Fullmetal took some books out and forgot to bring them back. Roy walks in to Ed's room to see 5 books on the floor and a big stack of books in the corner of the room. The one thing that stayed the same was a brown old book sitting on the nightstand. Roy half smiled. He walked in and picked up one of the five books. When he picks up the book a piece of paper fell out of the book. Roy picks it up. He realized that Ed was writing down notes. Roy read some of the notes. The notes were all about vampire. Roy opens up the book. This time Roy did not scan the chapter but read it. The chapter is all about vampire's fangs and vampire's bits.  
><em><br>A vampire has two sharp fangs on either side of their mouth. The fangs replace the canine tooth. They need there fangs so that they can feed upon their victims. Vampires survived off of human blood. A vampire bit would look like two puncture wounds on the victim's neck._

Roy stops reading.

_Was I attacked by a vampire? Is Lilith a vampire? What am I thinking about? Vampires don't exist but if they aren't real then why is Fullmetal researching them._

There were so many questions in Roy's mind that he did not hear the front door or the bathroom door open and close. Roy walked out of the room with the book in his hand. He wanted to ask Ed why he wanted to research about vampires in the first place but he knew that he would only get an angry rant about going to Ed's room without permission. He saw Ed walking up the stairs. Ed walked right past Roy. Roy saw a hint of redness in Ed's golden eyes but also a hint of guilt and sadness.

**Thanks for reading this chapter. Please review, favourite and follow thanks~ bye**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guy. Thanks for the lovely support. I'm so happy schools out for winter vacation. I am might update more but I don't know. I am so happy that I get to sleep thank the heavens. Anyway here's the next chapter ~bye**

**Roy's POV**

Roy didn't stop Ed. Roy went into his bedroom. The bedroom was simple. It had a bed up against the far wall. To the left there was a door that led to the bathroom. Beside the door there was a large bookcase. The bookcase was from the floor to the ceiling. On the right side there was a desk and a dresser. Roy walks in and place book on the desk. Then he went to bed.

**(At the office Roy's POV)**

Roy just got in. He saw Hughes sitting on one of the couches.

"Hughes how long were you sitting there".

"Only 10 to 20 minutes".

"What do you need Hughes".

Roy said as he sat down at his desk. Hughes got up and walked over to Roy's desk. Hughes looks straight into Roy's eyes.

"There was another murder". Hughes said bluntly." It was a second killer". He said straight after not giving Roy time to say anything." The victim was male and in his late 40s".

"Why do you say that it was a second killer"?

"Because the man's eyes are closed and the man's hands are at his chest".

Why do you think the killer closes the eyes and puts their hands at the chest?

Because it a sign of remorse.

"Did anything happen with the first killer" Roy said trying to change the subject.

"No not that we know of".

"Ok thank you Hughes, if there is nothing more than you are dismissed".

Hughes nodded and walked out of Roy's office.

**(At Roy's house Roy's POV)**

Roy got home before the sunsets. He was sitting drinking a cup coffee and reading the newspaper. Roy finishes his coffee when he heard the door open and close. Roy saw Ed walking down the stairs.

"What the hell are you doing here"?

"Um I live here".

"Find whatever. I'm going out for a walk".

Ed began to walk to the front door.

"Fullmetal I got an angry phone call from the library saying that you forgot to return some books".

Ed turned around and walked upstairs. He was mumbling curse words underneath his breath. About a minute later Ed came back downstairs with a stack of books in his hands.

"Are you happy now"? Ed said as he passed Roy.

"Very" Roy said underneath his breath. Roy had a big smirk on his face. After a couple minutes Roy got up and followed Ed.

**(At the library Edward's POV)**

Ed return the books after that he walked around the library. He found a couple books then he walked out of the library.  
><strong><br>Roy's POV**

Roy followed Ed to the library. Roy waited on the side of the building. He couldn't be seen by Fullmetal or anyone else. Roy saw Ed coming out of the library with some books in his hands. Roy could only guess that the books were about vampires. Roy followed Ed all the way home. Roy waited outside for 15 minutes before going inside. When he stepped in he was met with silence then a door slamming open and close. He walked to the stairs. Roy saw Ed coming downstairs. Halfway down the stairs Ed realized that at Roy was home.

"What the hell are you doing"? Ed said loudly." I thought you were in bed or something. Ed said in a whisper but Roy could still hear him".

"I got called into the office. They just found a 40 year old man's body".

Ed was still standing on the stairs. Roy saw the same guilt and sadness flash across Ed's face.

"Oh" Ed muttered.

Then he turned and walked back upstairs.

"Fullmetal"?

But Ed was already in his bedroom.

_That was strange even for Fullmetal. _

Roy walked upstairs. He entered his bedroom. He sat down at the desk and began to read the book. Roy read the whole night but not once did Ed get up to get some food.

**(At the office Roy's POV)**

Roy was standing and looking out the window.

_Fullmetal never got up to get something to eat. He had been lying to me this whole time but why. I'll go to the doctor and ask him if this is part of the disease. _

Roy thought back to the book he read.

_Everything in the book was somehow connected to the murder investigation. What am I thinking it was just a book but-?_ Roy put his hand on his neck. He felt the two holes that Lilith made_. -If vampires don't exist then how do I explain these two holes?_

Roy let his hand fall to his side and then he sat down at his desk. Roy rubbed his face with one hand.

_How can I explain any of this? Every new lead we have brings in new questions that we don't have answers to. Even if I say anything everyone will think that I've gone crazy or something._

Roy sighed. Roy heard a Knock at the door.

"Come in". Roy said as he took his hand off of his face.

"Yo"! Hughes said as he came in.

"Hello Hughes".

"How is Ed"?

Hughes said as he walked up to Roy's desk.

"He's fine". Roy lied.

_I can't tell Hughes at least not now. _

"That's good. Nothing happened on patrol last night".

Roy sighed "thank you Hughes you can go now".

Hughes walked out of Roy's office. Roy was swamped with paperwork that he had to stay late. He never got the chance to see Ed's doctor. Roy finally finished work it was 11:30 PM. Roy got up and looked out the window. It was dark. The only light was from the street lights. It may be night more eerie that it should be. Roy sighed. He grabbed his coat and left. Roy stepped out the night air nipped at his skin. He was extremely cautious. He listens to every sound. He was about to open the front door when the door opened to show Ed. Roy was surprise. Ed walked past Roy.

"Where are you going Fullmetal"?

Ed never replied he just kept walking. Roy just stood there.

_What is he up to now? _

Roy followed Ed. He followed Ed around Central for about two hours. Roy standing behind wall watching Ed just stands, there watching people coming out of the grocery store. There were a few people coming in and out. For the first time Roy could see that a lot of people were scared to come out during the night. Roy was separated from his thoughts went Ed began to walk. Ed was walking down an empty Street when Ed and Roy heard a gunshot. Roy saw Ed running towards the sound. Roy followed Ed not caring if he gets seen or not. Roy ran for about a half a block when Ed turns down an alleyway. Roy made it in time to see two men running out of the alleyway. One was holding a gun and the other was carrying a purse. Roy saw Ed stop. Roy squinted his eyes trying to see why Ed had stopped. He can make out an outline of a woman lying on the ground. Roy realizes why the guy was carrying a purse. It was the woman's. They tried to rob her but she wouldn't give up her purse. The guys decided to shoot her. Roy quickly ducked behind wall when Ed moves. Roy saw Ed kneeled down beside the woman.

_What are you doing Fullmetal she needs to go to the hospital?_

There was a part of Roy that wants to help the woman but Roy just stood there watching. Ed leaned in and put his mouth onto the girl's neck. Roy stared wide-eyed.

_What the hell._

Roy watch as Ed did the same thing as Lilith did to Roy. It was less than a couple minutes but to Roy it felt like hours. Ed lifted his head. Roy could see Ed's Crimson eyes. He could also see blood on Ed's mouth. Ed stayed sitting for a couple seconds then he moved. He closes the girl's eyes and put her hands at her chest. Roy was paralyzed with shock.

_He is doing the same thing as a second killer. Fullmetal doesn't know about the second killer or how the second killer closes the victim's eyes unless full metal is the second killer. What am I thinking Fullmetal would never kill people?_

Roy watched as Ed got up and in a blink of an eye Ed was gone. Roy was still paralyzed the shock. Roy thought back to when he was attacked.

_Lilith did the same thing as Fullmetal did. They were both gone in a blink of an eye._

Roy slowly began to walk home. Roy was trying to find another explanation to all of this but he always came back to the same answer. Ed was a second killer. Roy opened the door to his house. He saw Ed coming out of the bathroom.

"Fullmetal I need to talk to you".

Ed closes the bathroom door.

"I'm not in the mood colonel bastard".

"Fullmetal this is serious".

Ed began to walk. "You're not my father so why should I listen to you".

"Edward. Couch. Now".

Roy said in an angry tone while pointing to the couch. Roy was not angry he just wanted the truth for once.

"Fine" Ed mumbled as he sat down on the couch.

Roy joined Ed.

"I was up last night reading a book not once did I hear you get up and go downstairs to get something to eat. Care to explain".

"I was busy researching I lost track of time".

"Fine but why are you researching about vampires".

Roy saw Ed's eyes open wide for a split second.

"You went into my room".

"Technically it isn't your room but tell me why you are researching about vampires".

"It's none of your business".

"That's an order Fullmetal".

"Fine I find them fascinating I want to learn more about them".

"Okay how do you know Lilith"?

"What is it some type of interrogation".

"No Fullmetal I just want some answers. How do you know Lilith"?

Ed sighed." She tried to kill me. I was trying to find her so that she wouldn't hurt anyone else".

Roy knew that Ed was lying or Ed was giving Roy a twisted version of the truth.

"Last question I saw you kill a woman tonight. She got shot. I also saw your eyes turn red and your mouth full of blood. I also know that everything you said right now was a lie or a twisted version of the truth. Now tell me the truth, all of it".

"You all ready know. You did read the book".

Ed got up and went upstairs. A minute later he was downstairs with a book in his hand. Roy could see that it was the brown, old book that always sat on the nightstand. Ed handed Roy the book.

"Once you figure it out tell me then I'll tell you everything".

Ed left leaving Roy confused on the couch. Roy open the book he read the chapters then he came to chapter about vampires but the clock chimed making Roy look up. Roy looked at the clock. It was 7 AM.

_Damn I'm late._

Roy closes the book and sat it down on the table.

**(At the office Roy's POV)**

Roy was writing words on a piece of paper. Fullmetal, Lilith, second killer, vampires, two holes on the neck, books, red eyes and blood.

_There was a connection but what. Could Fullmetal be the second killer or even a vampire? Could Lilith be a vampire?_ Roy sighed _if I'm going to find the truth then I have to set aside all logic._

The door opens to show Hughes.

"There was another victim. The victim had a gunshot wound to the chest and two holes on the neck".

He said as he walked up to Roy's desk.

"I know".

"You know"?

"Yeah I was out walking".

"You were? Did you see who did it"?

"No".

"If you were there then why didn't you report it"?

"Because Fullmetal was there and he fainted I needed to make sure that he was okay".

"Is he ok".

"Yeah he woke up about three hours ago".

Hughes sighed. "That's good. I have to go bye".

Hughes said as he walked out of Roy's office. Roy went back to the piece of paper.

_If vampires do exist then everything will make sense. As if vampires was the missing piece of the puzzle._

Throughout the day Roy was thinking about the information he found so much that sometimes Hawkeye had to threaten to shoot Roy if he doesn't get back to work. Roy left early. He took some work home but he knew that he would not get to it. Roy was sitting at the kitchen table. It was still light out so Roy didn't have to turn on any lights. Roy read the chapter about vampires. After Roy was done reading the chapter he closed book and started to think.

_Everything in this book happened Fullmetal him going into a coma, being allergic to the sun, getting shot, his eyes turning red. What Al told me about Fullmetal acting strange, not being able to wake up him from a nightmare? It also explains some things about Lilith. _

Roy looked up to see that it was getting dark. Roy got up turn some lights on and got some coffee.

**Edward's POV**

Ed got up around 9 PM. He just sat on his bed. He didn't want to go downstairs just in case Roy was home.

_I can't believe that colonel bastard was following me. To make matters worse he saw me kill someone. Now he knows that I'm a monster, a killer, someone that has no soul. He will tell everyone including Al. Maybe I should erase his memory but what if he doesn't find out that I'm a monster. _

Ed heard a knock at the door. _Damn he figured it out._

**Roy's POV**

Roy knocked at Ed's door.

"What do you want"?

Roy opened up the door but he did not walk in.

"Answer this question with the truth, no lies Fullmetal". Roy said with a strict voice. "Are you a vampire"?

Ed sighed

"Yes". Ed mumbled.

Ed never looks at Roy he just stared at the ground.

**Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think. I might update more but that's only because I'm on winter vacation. After two weeks so go back to normal :( until next time ~ bye**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys a told you that I was going to update more. Thanks for the amazing support. I don't know how to make it up to you guys so please enjoy this chapter~ bye**

**Roy's POV**

"Why did you not tell me"?

"You would not believe me if I did and if you did believe me then you would lock me up".

"Ed kept get looking at the ground".

_Fullmetal did have a point there. I would not believe him. _

"Tell me how this happened, from the beginning".

Roy walked in and sat down beside Ed. Ed never look up. He didn't even move. Ed told Roy everything from when he was shot, to meeting the Lilith, killing the man, finding out when he was, to researching how to be human again. Once Ed was done he looked at Roy.

"Please don't anyone especially Al".

Roy didn't know what to say. He was surprised Ed told him and if he did not see Ed kill that girl he would believe that Ed was telling a story. Roy ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Sure but I have some questions".

Ed went back looking at the ground.

"Fine"

Roy could hear some sadness in Ed's voice.

_This must be hard. He can't even look me in the eyes. I can't believe that vampire existed even though I did get attacked by one. _

"You said that you can erase people's memories why didn't you erase mine".

"I don't know".

"I don't know is not an answer. Please tell me". Roy said in a hush voice.

"Maybe I thought you could help me. Maybe I thought if you knew that I won't be alone anymore".

"You thought that I can help you".

"Yeah I guess its hard having no one to talk to. Every time I had a problem I can talk to Al about it but he's not here. The only person that knows the secret is that crazy psycho bitch named Lilith". Ed said the last part with anger.

_He really hated Lilith. I would too she was the one that turn Fullmetal into a vampire. _

"Ok, I know that this is hard but please answer this question. How do you feel about killing people and if you see blood will you attack that person"

Ed looked at Roy. Roy could see the anger in his eyes but also sorrow.

"I hate killing people, I hate seeing the life drain out of them and knowing that I was the one that killed them". Ed stands up and was now shouting at Roy. "I can't believe you thought that I like killing people".

"I never thought that Fullmetal. I just wanted to know that's all. Now tell me if you see blood will you attack that person".

"I'm might if I haven't feed in a long time but other than that no".

Ed said as he sat back down on the bed.

"Thanks Fullmetal. When is the next time you have to feed"?

"Tomorrow night".

"Thanks".

Roy said as he got up and walked towards the door. Roy opened up the door.

"Thank you for telling me Fullmetal". Roy said under his breath. "I'm going to bed". Roy said aloud enough Ed to hear.

Roy walked out of the room and closes the door behind him. Roy walked into his room thinking about what Ed had told him.

_Fullmetal is the second killer and Lilith is the first Keller. Fullmetal and Lilith are vampires. Everything started with Lilith. What is Lilith planning for Fullmetal? _

Roy opened up the door to his bedroom.

_Fullmetal has to feed tomorrow. He said that he didn't like killing but what if he kills someone. He has already killed four people. If he doesn't feed that he will lose control that he will kill someone. What do I do? What will I say to Hughes? He will see through the lie. We have been best friends forever we can tell when the others are lying. _

Roy sighed as he got into bed.

**Edward POV**

After Roy left Ed lies down on his bed.

_That colonel bastard I can't believe that I told him that I thought that he could help me. I can't believe I told him everything that happened. What if he locked me up because he thinks that I will kill people, that I will attack people if I see blood? What if he can't keep this a secret? What if Al finds out? What will I do? _

Ed sighed and got up. He started to read the books that he got from the library. He read all night.

**At Roy's office Roy's POV**

Roy got very little sleep last night. Roy got in to see that there was huge mountain paperwork on his desk. Roy sat down and started to sign. Roy wasn't paying much attention to the paper but he was paying attention to his own thoughts. Roy found himself wondering off in his own mind. Roy thought about Lilith how she would keep killing to matter what. How she would kidnap people and where she'll keep them. He also thought about why she turned Fullmetal in the first place. He also thought about the hell Fullmetal been in already and turning into a vampire just made things worse. It was 12 PM and Roy was finished half of the work that was on his desk. Hawkeye came in and handed Roy another stack of work. Roy sighed. He couldn't even stop for lunch break. Roy started to sign again. Later that day Hughes came in and reported that there were three people that died two were military personnel. They were on patrol and didn't come back. Hughes sent a search party out to find them but when they were found they were dead. The other one was a citizen. He was found two hours after the other two. Hughes said that it was the first killer. Once Roy was done all the paperwork it was 11:45 PM. Roy got up and looked out the window.

_Lilith killed again. There's no way that Fullmetal could kill that many people. Did Lilith kill those military people just to send a message? Will Lilith attack more people if we don't stop the patrol? I will ask Fullmetal about it. _

Roy grabbed his coat and walked home. When Roy got home he was alone. Ed was not there. Roy put his coat away and sat down on the couch. Roy picked up the brown old book and started to read it. He reread it because of the information he now knew. Roy read for about 30 minutes when he heard the door open. Roy put down the book and walked to the front door. When he turns down the hallways he saw Ed opening the bathroom door.

"Fullmetal"?

Ed stops.

"Yeah what".

"Can you look at me"?

"Why" Ed says he turned the doorknob.

Roy took a step towards Ed.

"Please don't come any closer". Ed said while opening the door.

"Fullmetal please stop trying to go into the bathroom. That's an order. Fullmetal now please turn around and look at me".

**Edward's POV**

_Can't bastard just leave me alone? I did ask for his help but not now. I meant I wanted help researching or something._

**Roy's POV**

Ed let go the door and turned around. Roy could see blood on Ed's mouth. He could also see Ed's fangs and his eyes are red. Roy gasped.

"You see now this is why didn't wants turn around. I didn't want you to see me like this. I didn't want to make you think that was I monster. Now can I go I want to wash this blood off my face"?

Ed walked into the bathroom close the door. Roy was standing there for a minute. Then he walked back to the couch. He sat down and started to think. Seeing Ed with blood on his face scared Roy a little bit even thought it was the second time Roy saw Ed with blood on his face but to Roy if felt like the first time.

_Who did Fullmetal feed upon this time? Did he kill that person? He would have to feed in two days. What will happen? _

Roy heard the bathroom door close. He saw Ed walk out of the room. He walked up the stairs and went into his bedroom. Roy didn't stop Ed.

_It's been a long night for him. I will ask him tomorrow night. _

Roy got up and pick up the book. He walked to his bedroom. Roy sat the brown old book on his desk. Then he went to bed.

**At Roy's office Roy's POV**

Roy walked into his office. He was met with a large stack of papers and Hughes sitting on the couch. Roy sighed and walked to his desk. Before he could sit down Hughes got up and walked over.

"There were two new murders. All military personnel and they all died on patrol. I know that it was the first killer. Everyone thinks that it's a good idea to stop the patrols before anyone else get killed".

Roy sighed. "I guess I don't have a choice that's fine".

_Damn Lilith wins this time but she will keep killing. What can we do to stop her? _

Roy sat down and Hughes walked out of the room. Roy was busy signing paperwork that he did notice that it was getting late. Roy was almost finished when he looked up to see that it was pitch black outside. He looked over at the clock to see that it was only 9:24 PM. Roy work for another hour and then went home. When he got home he went upstairs and knocked at Ed's door. Ed opened up the door.

"What do you want"? Ed said in a grumpy voice.

"I want to ask you a question".

Roy said as he pushed open the door and walked past Ed. Roy sat down on the bed. Ed just stood by the door.

"What is your question"?

"Who did you feed upon last night"?

"Why do you want to know"?

"You asked for my help and I'm giving you it".

"I meant for research or something not to be my father".

"Just answer the question".

"Fine it was a guy in his early 30s".

"Thank you Fullmetal" Roy said as he got up from the bed and walked out of the room.

Edward's POV

_What the hell. _

Ed thought as Roy got up and walked out of the room.

_That was weird why did he want to know who I fed upon. Why was he acting like my father or something?_

Ed got all the books that he had read and he went to the library. The library was quiet that was because there were only one to two people in the library. Ed dropped off the books and he went to search for more.

_This would be so much easier if I could go to the military library but I can't because it's not open. Damn the military._

Ed search for two hours. He was so happy that he found more than just two books. He found ten. Ed left the library and was now walking home.

_I heard that your little friend found out what we are. What a shame I was looking forward in killing him. _

_You son of a bitch why did you want to kill him? _

_Because it would be fun and I like to see your face when you found out. It would've been priceless._

Ed clenches his fist and grinds his teeth.

_You thought that killing people is fun. _

_Oh sorry did I need a nerve. Tell the colonel that I said hi and thank you for stopping the patrols though it did take some of my fun away. _

After that Lilith was gone. Ed ran all the way home and slammed the door close.

**Thanks for reading this chapter. Please tell me what you think guys and if I should change anything. Please rate favorite and follow it means a lot. I don't know when the next chapter is going to be up so stay tuned K~ bye**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everybody sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with Christmas and other things I haven't had time to write. I hope that you had a wonderful Christmas and if you don't celebrate Christmas I hope that you had a wonderful time doing whatever you did. Here's the next chapter~ bye**

**Roy's POV**

Roy was walking to his room. He sat down at the desk. Roy started to think and before long he drifted off into deep sleep. He was awoken by a loud slam that made him fell backwards. "Ow". Roy said as he rubbed the back of his head. Roy got up off the floor and went downstairs to see what was with all the noise. Roy got downstairs to see Ed pacing back-and-forth beside the couch.

"That bastard".

Roy could hear Ed mumbling.

"What did I do this time"? Roy said trying to sound as if he was awake the whole time Ed was gone.

"You stop the damn patrol that's what. Why"?!

Roy made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"Because Lilith kills four military personnel and it wasn't me that me the decision everyone thought that it was a good idea to stop patrol before anyone else got killed".

Roy said as he walked over to the couch. Roy sat down on the couch and Ed joined him.

"That's no excuse now Lilith can kill as many people as she want".

"I thought you of all people would be happy that the patrol has stopped. Know you can feed without worry that you'll get caught".

Ed started to yell.

"You bastard you still think that I like killing people will news flash I don't and I'm not happy that the patrols has stopped. Now Lilith can kill and kidnap without worries it's all your damn fault".

"Oooo I'm so afraid of your short attitude. Now tell me how did you get that information".

Ed stands up.

"WHY YOU I'M NOT SHORT"!

Roy started to laugh.

"You're so predictable".

Roy laughed for about a couple minutes. Ed was still standing and clenching his fist. Roy stopped laughing and looked at Ed.

"Now tell me how did you know that I stop the patrol".

Ed calm down and sat before he spoke.

"Lilith told me".

"You saw Lilith".

"No remember in the book that vampire can talk to their own kind through their thoughts. Lilith talks to me but I don't go starting a conversation with her".

"What did she say"?

"She said to say hi and that to thank you for stopping the patrol. Then she added some creepy psycho line. She said that stopping the patrols took some of her fun away".

Roy saw Ed shiver.

"Is it all he said"?

"Yeah, wait why".

"Because when I got the report two military people die on patrol I have my suspicions that it was Lilith. Now I have proof. When she talks to you does she tell you that she hates the patrol and that killing people would send a message to stop it".

"No she doesn't but she does talk all psychos like. That's all". Ed got up.

"I got a lot of research to do". Ed said as he walked over to the pile of books by the hallway.

Roy just realized that they were there.

"Are all those books about vampires"?

"Yeah" Ed said as he picks up the books and walk upstairs. Roy sighed.

_Damn Lilith. What the hell are you up to? Why do you hate the patrol so much? Fullmetal could still feed with the patrol so why can't you. _

Roy got up and made himself some coffee. Roy didn't go back to bed the talk with Ed took a lot longer than Roy had thought.

**At Roy's office Roy's POV**

Roy was sitting at his desk. He was sign paper work as usual. When he felt his eyes began to get heavy and his pen stopped moving. Roy slipped into deep sleep. When he awoke it was noon. Roy looked around to see that nothing was moved or changed. No one came in to give him paperwork or report which was strange. Even for Hawkeye. Roy got up and stretched when he heard a knock at the door. Roy sat down and started to sign.

"Come in" Roy said.

The door opened to show Hawkeye. She was carrying a large stack of papers. Roy could only guess that it was for him. Hawkeye walked in place the papers on Roy's desk. Then she walked out the room without saying a word. Roy looks at the door strangely.

_That was strange I thought that she would say something. _

Roy looked at the stack of papers and sighed. All day he works not once going out of his office to get lunch or coffee. Roy stops to look out the window. The sun was setting. Casting shadows throughout the land. Roy looked up to see the sky turning bright orange and yellow with the deep red. Roy gathered up his stuff and walked out of the room. Roy walked into the main office to see Havoc and Breda talking to each other. Roy walked pass them to overhear them talking about Hawkeye.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye was acting strange today" said Havoc.

"Yeah I know I was thinking a break and she didn't even threaten to shoot me if I didn't get back to work" said Breda.

"That happened to me too. It was as if we were even there" said Havoc.

Roy stopped as he got to the door. He turned around and looked at them.

"What did you just say?

"Oh". They both said at the same time.

"The lieutenant was acting strange today" said Havoc. "Maybe she's sick". Havoc added in a whisper but Roy could still hear it.

"Okay thanks". Roy said as he turned and opened up the door.

Then he walked out of the room. Roy was thinking while walking home.

_The lieutenant was acting strange. I was not the only one that noticed it. They said that it was like she didn't even know that they were there. It's almost like Fullmetal when Lilith attacks him and turns him. I will ask the lieutenant tomorrow and see if it is Lilith. If it is her I don't know what I could do to stop her. _

Roy walked in. He hangs up his coat and walked to the kitchen table. He put the papers he had in his hands on the table and sat down. He stared at the clock thinking. The only noise was a clock ticking. Roy spent about two hours looking and thinking when the silence was broken by a door closing. He looked at the stairs to see Ed coming down the stairs.

**Edward's POV**

_Damn that colonel bastard why does he have to be home early today. Why couldn't he be home late? Why of all night he decided to be home early. _

Ed walked down the stairs and walked to the front door. He got his coat and walked out.

_That was a little weird that he didn't stop me but I'm happy that I won't get question by him. It's going to be a little weird when I get home because of what happened the last time. It's not like I asked to become this it was all that crazy psychos fault. _

Ed stops.

_Why did she turn me? She said that it was fun but she never told me why she did it. _

Ed starts to walk. He turned down an alley way to see a girl in her early 20s. She has short brown hair and a black T-shirt. She also had a pink skirt on. She was standing by the entrance way to the alley way. Ed walks up to her. He implanted that she should follow him. Ed led the girl down the alleyway. He made a girl kneel down. Then he bit down on the girl's neck. Once he was done he made the girl look into his eyes.

"Forget everything I did to you".

Before the girl had time to blank Ed was gone. Ed ran all the way to Roy's house and into the bathroom before Roy could stop him.

**Roy's POV**

Roy saw Ed leave.

_He has to feed or else he would kill someone. That won't be good for both of us._

Roy turned back to look at the papers on the table. For once Roy work at home. It had been an hour of straight signing before he heard two doors slamming very fast. Roy knew who it was and why the doors were slammed. Roy went back to signing but was not paying a lot of attention to it. He was worried about Ed. Roy knew that Ed didn't like hurting people. Ed being a vampire he has to hurt and sometimes kill people just so that he doesn't hurt the people that he loves knowing that anyone can lose their mind trying to protect the ones that they love. Roy signed for about two more hours before he went to bed.

**At Roy's office Roy's POV**

Roy left his home with his paper working in his hand. He got to the office and place of finish paperwork on Hawkeyes desk. Then he stepped into his office to see Hughes sitting on the couch.

"Hello Hughes what you need"?

Roy said as he sat down at his desk. Hughes got up and walked to Roy's desk.

"There was another two murders last night both citizens. I know that this is the first killer. This is getting out of hand. We try to patrol but then people end up getting kill. There's no evidence at the crime scene. The killers smart then us in more ways than one. What can we do to stop the murders that won't end up with more people killed"?

"I don't know. Try to find patterns within the killing. Try to find something, anything is better than nothing. With that you are dismissed".

Hughes walked out of Roy's office once Hughes left Roy looked out the window.

_I knew that this was going to happen. I knew that Lilith wouldn't stop killing. If we want these killings to stop than we have to stop Lilith but how. _

Roy went back to his paperwork. The day went by fast. There was no new information on Lilith. Roy got a lot of work done. It was getting late when Havoc came into Roy's office.

"Hey have you seen Hawkeye today".

"No why".

"Because she never came in today we all thought that she was sick because she was acting strange yesterday. Then she never called in. We're just wondering if she called you or something".

"No she never called me. When I go home I'll stop at her house".

Havoc nodded and left. Half an hour later Roy got up and walked out of the office he was walking to Hawkeyes apartment Roy knocked lightly on the door.

"Lieutenant it's me Colonel Roy Mustang".

Roy said. He stood there for a couple seconds. There was no answer. Roy knocked a little louder this time. There was still no answer. Roy digs into his pocket to get the spare key that Hawkeye gave him. Before he put the key into the keyhole he knocked again.

"Lieutenant I'm coming in".

Then he put the key into the keyhole and turns the key. The door unlocked with a click. Roy pushed the door open to see Black Hayate sitting at the door. Roy ignored the dog and walk straight to Hawkeyes room. The door was closed so Roy knocked on it.

"Lieutenants are you in there".

There was no answer. Roy knocked again.

"Lieutenant I'm coming in".

Roy opened up the door to see that Hawkeye wasn't there. The bed was nicely made like she never slept in it. Roy walked all around the house but Hawkeye wasn't there. He went back to the front door to see Black Hayate sitting by the door. Roy opened up the door.

"Stay here Black Hayate".

Roy said as he close the door.

_The lieutenant is missing. I have to find her._

**I hope that you like this chapter. Thanks for reading it and my story tell me what you think. I don't know when I might update next so for the time being just stays tuned. Thanks for the lovely support I mean it~ bye**


End file.
